You Can Always Come Back Home
by Sophia0665
Summary: JJ and Will had a daughter after a one night stand, but she never told him. Five years later, JJ needs to find Will and tell him the truth to save their daughter's life.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new idea that I had, so I need to know what do you think about it! This chapter is a little long because is like an introduction to what is going to happen. Please, read and review.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, and I'm not a doctor, so forgive me any medical mistakes.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"I just talked to Strauss and she said that we are not getting any cases in the next 2 weeks. Paperwork is late so we need to finish it." Aaron Hotchner said, entering the briefing room of the BAU office in Quantico, Virginia. Around the table was gathered his whole team, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. Or almost his whole team.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hotch." Morgan started. "But all the paperwork is a mess. None of us is being able to organize everything; JJ is the one that does it." Morgan finished, mentioning their 3 week absent media liaison, Jennifer Jareau.

"I'm starting to get worried, Boss Man! Penelope said. "It's been 3 week she took personal time and she didn't even call!"

"I talked to JJ last week and she asked one more week, so I hope that she will be back in the beginning of the next week." Hotch clarified.

"Do you think that something happened? With her or with Sophie?" Garcia asked, worried, mentioning JJ's 5 year old daughter, and Garcia's goddaughter.

"Of something happened, she would have called us, right?" Reid asked, starting to worry about his goddaughter too.

"Let's not take conclusions, ok? Maybe she is traveling, visiting her family or something." David spoke.

"Actually, Dave." Hotch started, making the team more worried. "JJ only had the right to 2 weeks vacations. The other 2 weeks that she is taking are being discounted on her salary." Everyone looked at each other. JJ was a private and stubborn person but she was never afraid of say or ask something when it came about her and her daughter. After she got pregnant and decided to raise her daughter by herself, her team always made sure to help her in everything she needed. The whole team was a family to JJ and Sophie.

"Maybe I should try calling her." Emily said but was suddenly interrupted.

"You don't need to." All the looks from the team turned to the blond standing at the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was in a messy bun and she was closing her arms in her chest so strongly like that was her life line. "I need to talk to you." She said, staring at Hotch.

"You are not leaving this room if you don't talk to us!" Penelope ordered, getting up and walking till her friend. "We were worried like hell!" She hugged JJ, bringing the blonde to her. But the media liaison didn't hugged back. She just put her head in Penelope's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting some tears fall. All the team got up and assumed a protective position around the two. Emily went behind JJ and started to rub her back.

"Jay, talk to us." She said, in a sweet voice. JJ backed off cleaning some tears from her face.

"I need your help too." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"We are going to do anything in our power help you or Sophie, Cara. You know that." Dave said. He walked over her and leaded her to the couch, making her sit down. She didn't fight against it. He sat beside her, Morgan and Emily knelled in front of her and Hotch, Penelope and Reid just kept standing.

"Sophie is sick." She just said. No one knew what to say.

"How sick?" Emily asked.

"Three weeks ago she was running a fever and a headache. It lasted 2 days and nothing that I was doing was helping her. I took her to the ER and they ran some tests. She was anemic and her leukocytes counting were very high." No one really understood what she was talking about, with the exception of Reid.

"Fever, headache, anemia, and high counting of leukocytes? Please don't say what I'm thinking." He sent a worried glance at her.

"What are you talking about?" Garcia almost yelled. JJ continued to stare at Reid.

"I don't know how I wasn't capable of seeing the symptoms earlier."

"It's not your fault, Jay," Reid knelled at her level.

"The doctors said that she has a good chance of recovery but she's too weak to chemotherapy." JJ sobbed and everyone gasped.

"Chemotherapy?" Emily asked, with tears in her eyes, Garcia was already crying.

"She has acute lymphoblastic leukemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm not compatible, neither my mother nor my brother. I need to ask you to do some tests, because if any of you are compatible I would need to ask you to donate." She started crying again. David hugged her and she started sobbing. Emily sat at her other side.

"Where is Sophie?" She asked.

"In the hospital. She's been there for the last 3 weeks, since we found out. My mother is with her."

"Why you didn't tell us sooner?" Reid asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" JJ yelled and everyone got shocked. SHE ONLY HAD A FEVER AND A HEADACHE! I TOOK HER TO THE HOSPITAL THINKING THAT SHE HAD THE FLU AND NEXT THING I KNOW THE DOCTORS ARE TELLING ME THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS LEUKEMIA!" She exploded. Garcia started sobbing in Morgan's shoulder and Dave hugged JJ again. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I thought that everything was going to be fine but now I'm about to lose my little girl."

"You are not going to lose her." Hotch knelled in front of her, surprising everyone. "We are going to do these tests and if none of us are compatible, we are going to find someone, JJ."

"I need to resign." She said, starring at Hotch.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I need to focus on my daughter and I can't ask for infinite personal time."

"I can talk to Strauss." David said and she sat, starring at him. "We could make some deal; you take some time for yourself without resigning, something like that."

"I don't know." She said, looking at her lap.

"Dave and I are gonna talk to Strauss." Hotch got up. "And the rest of you are going to the hospital to do the tests." Everyone nodded and went to the hospital.

Arriving over there, JJ talked with the nurses and they took the whole team to do the tests. JJ went to see Sophie. She knocked on her daughter's room and entered. Her 5 year old daughter, a mini copy of herself was sitting, pouting, while her mother was sitting in the chair beside her.

"Hi baby girl." She said and Sophie smiled.

"Mommy." She stretched her arms to JJ and she went and hugged her. JJ could notice an untouched tray in front of Sophie. "Where is Aunt Penny?"

"Aunt Pen in talking to the doctor. Can you answer me why you were pouting and Nana seems upset?" She caressed her daughter's blond hair.

"I was saying to her that she has to eat her lunch or she will get weaker." Sandy Jareau told her daughter.

"Me not hungry, mommy!" Sophie said, pouting again.

"I know you are not. But Nana is right, you have to eat or the doctor will get mad at you. Remember mommy explained that you are sick and you need to eat so you can get strong?"

"But I want a burger!"

"You can't eat a hamburger, honey. But if you eat the chicken, I may talk to the doctor and ask if you can have mint chocolate chip ice cream." JJ smiled and Sophie's face brightened.

"Just the chicken?"

"The whole dish. And the juice." Sophie didn't fight against it; she quickly started to eat, with JJ sitting beside her, watching every movement of her. Half an hour after, Sophie ended up eating and the whole team entered her room, including Rossi and Hotch.

"Aunt Penny!" Sophie yelled, at the sight of her godmother carrying a big teddy bear.

"Hello, my lovely princess." She walked over her and put the teddy on the chair where JJ was previously sitting. Right now, she was standing up. "I heard that there is a lovely princess that is sick so we went here to make her feel better." Sophie giggled, for the first time in weeks and then JJ knew that her team was going to help her.

"Oh my god." Spencer said.

"What, Uncle Pence?" Sophie asked, staring at him. He walked over beside her.

" No one in this hospital is giving you a bath?" He asked Sophie.

"Of couse they are!" Sophie exclaimed.

"And how do you explain this?" Spencer asked, taking a coin from Sophie's ear. She giggled and the whole room laughed, infected by Sophie's giggle.

"Sophie." Hotch started. "Grandpa Dave and I need to talk to your mom. It that ok to you?"

"Only if you not traveling." She said serious and everyone laughed.

"We're just going in the corridor, baby." JJ kissed Sophie's forehead and went out with Hotch and Dave.

"We talked to Strauss." David started. "You can have as much time as you need." JJ simply stared at David.

"Before you had Sophie you never took vacations, so you have a lot of time to take. Your place is not being occupied and we are waiting till Sophie is better and you decide to come back." Hotch said.

"The bureau is maintaining your salary as normal and all your benefits, including the medical care so Sophie can be treated with the best." Rossi finished.

"I don't know what to say." JJ simply said.

"You stop to be so stubborn and let us help." Rossi smiled to her.

"Thank you. For everything." JJ hugged Dave.

"You are like a daughter to me, and if I remember very well, that little girl calls me Grandpa, so let us all help." JJ smiled and then the doctor came.

"Jennifer?" Doctor Stuart asked.

"Hey doctor."

"The nurses told me that your whole team did the compatibility test." The doctor smiled.

"Yes. Do you know when the results will be ready?"

"I put high alert on them, so they will be up in probably an hour."

"Thanks doctor." JJ smiled. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Does Sophie can have ice cream?"

"Let me guess, you promised ice cream if she eats lunch?" Stephanie asked and laughed.

"Yes, something like that." JJ smiled.

"Yes, she can. Actually is very good that she wants something, even ice cream."

"She wanted a hamburger." The doctor laughed.

"Let's get easy, right?" JJ, Dave and Hotch laughed.

"I imagined that." JJ smiled.

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream?" David asked.

"You read my mind." JJ answered and Dave went to get the ice had gave the whole team the rest of the day, so they spent the rest of the day sitting in Sophie's room talking and having ice cream, like a family. After almost 2 hours, the doctor appeared.

"Hi, Sophie." Doctor Stephanie entered the room.

"Hi, octor Tephanie." Sophie smiled.

"I see that you seems better today." She started to exam Sophie.

"Grandpa Dave brought ice cream!"

"Really? Well, if you promise me, your momma and your Nana that you are going to eat properly, you can have ice cream one day and another." Sophie smiled. "Jennifer, can I talk to you?" Stephanie turned to JJ. The blonde sighed and got up, following the doctor outside the room. She could hear everyone, including Sophie, laughing because of a joke made by Morgan.

"So?" JJ asked.

"None of them are compatible." JJ started crying. "But we are going to continue to look for a compatible person on the bank."

"Thank you doctor." Stephanie left and Sandy left the room, finding her daughter in the corridor.

"Honey?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"They are not compatible." JJ said and jumped in her mother's arms, crying.

"Everything is gonna be fine, baby girl. You are strong, Sophie is strong, and we are getting through this." JJ stepped back and looked at her mother.

"I need to solve this."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to find her father."

"Jennifer."

"I don't wanna ruin his marriage, mom. I don't want him to recognize her or anything, but if he is compatible, I want him to save my daughter's life."

"How you are gonna find him?"

"Penelope." JJ said, as matter of fact.

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the good reviews! I always get happy when I receive them. Here is the second chapter for this story, I'm really excited with this and I hope you are too! Again, let me know what you think!**

* * *

JJ and Sandy entered the room. Sophie and the team were laughing again. Sophie looked at JJ and got serious.

"Why you sad mommy?" She asked. All the team looked at JJ and they could see her red eyes.

"It's just because Doctor Stephanie said that we need to run more tests on you." JJ said, sitting in Sophie's bed and caressing her hair.

"They don't find who can help me?" Sophie asked, with her big blue eyes. JJ quickly remembered her conversation with Sophie, where she explained that there was a part of Sophie's body that was sick so they had to find someone who had an equal part so could donate to her. The whole team got in silence.

"Not yet. But mommy knows who can and I'm going to go after him."

"Really?"

"Really." JJ smiled. "I'm going out with Aunt Penny for a minute and Nana is staying with you. Ok?"

"You come for bedtime?"

"Of course." JJ kissed her forehead and nodded her head so Garcia could follow her outside the room. The whole team followed them.

"Buttercup." Garcia started.

"None of you are compatible." JJ said, staring at everyone but stopping at Penelope. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Anyone." Penelope said. JJ grabbed a paper on her jeans' pocket and gave to Penelope. "William LaMontagne Jr?" Penelope asked, reading the paper.

"I need his address."

"Let's go to the cafe." Garcia grabbed JJ's hand. "I have my computer and I can access the system from here."

"Are you kidding me?" JJ asked with a face. Morgan and the others laughed.

"Of course not!" Penelope exclaimed and they all went to the café. They sat in one of the tables and Penelope started her search. JJ was playing with her coffee, starring at her cup. The whole team was starring at each other, thinking if they should or not ask. Emily decided to ask JJ.

"JJ."

"Yes. He's Sophie's father. I need to go after him." JJ wasn't a profile but she knew that the team was curious.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Morgan asked, in a protective tone.

"He didn't despise us, Morgan. He doesn't know we have a daughter." JJ clarified. When she told the team that she was pregnant she never really explained about Sophie's father, she only said that she was going to raise her daughter by herself and the team, knowing that JJ was a very private person, never asked her anything. JJ opened her mouth to continue, but Emily interrupted her.

"Jay, you don't need to explain anything to us. You decided what you thought was best for you and Sophie." Emily

"You are my family, Em. I really appreciate that you never asked anything, but you deserve to know." Emily smiled and JJ started to explain.

"I met him a bar, It was a one night stand. Actually, I don't even know if he remembers me." JJ let out a breath that she doesn't even knew she was holding. "After I found out I was pregnant, I saw him again. With his pregnant wife and two sons. That's when I decided I was going to raise Sophie alone, I couldn't ruin his marriage." Everyone nodded and didn't know what to answer. Most of the women would make the guy recognize his child, even if this meant ruin any marriage or relationship. But not JJ. She was always putting the others before her.

"William LaMontagne Jr." Penelope repeated his name.

"Do you know the password from the hospital's internet?" Reid asked.

"I hacked." Penelope simply said and they laughed. JJ was starring at her coffee, without saying anything again. Emily held her hand.

"Everything is gonna be fine." She whispered and JJ nodded.

"So you wanna know about him?" Penelope asked, looking at JJ. At first she didn't answered.

"We can go if you need privacy, JJ." Hotch said.

"No." JJ shook her head. "You're my family too." She smiled and Hotch smiled back. JJ nodded at Penelope to start.

"William LaMontagne Jr." Penelope started. "36 years old. He's a detective in D.C." JJ's eyes got big; she never stopped to think that she didn't even know what Sophie father did for living. Penelope's mouth opened and she didn't say a thing for a moment.

"Baby girl?" Morgan said, seeing her worried face.

"Oh my god!" Penelope said, reaching for JJ's hand.

"What Penelope?" JJ asked, starting to worrying.

"He, he, he." Penelope was speechless.

"Garcia!" Reid almost yelled.

Penelope took a deep breath and started. "Hilary LaMontagne died in a car accident 3 years ago, together with her 2 year old daughter, Lauren LaMontagne." Everyone gasped and JJ's head turned upside down for a second for a second.

"He lost his wife and his daughter?" JJ said.

"He's raising by himself his two sons now, Connor LaMontagne, 12 years old and Brandon LaMontagne, 10 years old. I just sent their address to your phone." Penelope finished.

"His daughter was supposed to have Sophie's age! How the hell I'm supposed to knock in his door and tell him about Sophie?" JJ said, dropping her head into her hands.

"I don't think he will ever consider not helping, JJ. Even with him not knowing Sophie and not being a part of her life, he can lose another daughter if he doesn't help." Emily said, rubbing JJ's back.

"Are you profiling him?" JJ asked and Emily laughed and Dave interrupted in a serious tone.

"I can go with you if you need to."

"I'll go by myself, don't worry." JJ said, getting up quickly. "Now you all should go home."

"JJ." Hotch said.

"I'll go in the morning. Right now I need to give Sophie's dinner."

"We don't have a case for the next two weeks." Hotch said, looking to JJ. "You call if you need anything, am I being clear?" He ordered.

"Yes, boss." JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll come by lunch time." Penelope said, hugging JJ. "And send a kiss to the princess."

"I'll. Thank you." The team left and JJ went back to Sophie's room. When she arrived, she was already having dinner.

"What happened?" Sandy asked JJ, seeing her lost face.

"Why don't you go home?" I'll stay at night and you can come back by morning, I will find him." JJ whispered the last part.

"Did Penelope find his address?"

"His wife died, mom." JJ whispered, looking at Sophie, who was intertained with the Sponge Bob on TV. Sandy was the only one who knew about Will. She had her mouth opened in an o. "And his daughter, who was suppose to have Sophie's age." Sandy held her daughter's hand.

"I can come with you if you need to."

"Why does everyone thinks I need someone to go with?"

"Because you've been through a lot, Jennifer. You are being so strong, baby. But you don't need to. We are your family and we are here to support you in everything you need to." JJ gave a half smile.

"I need to do this by myself, mom. I just don't know what to say."

"The truth, Jennifer. When did his wife and daughter die?"

"3 years ago."

"He's hurting, Jen. He won't be the same man that you slept with. But I know that he won't deny to help his daughter." JJ leaned her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you for being here"

"I wouldn't be in anywhere else, honey." Sandy smiled and JJ smiled back.

"Mommy, I thirsty." Sophie said, dropping her fork.

"I am thirsty, honey." JJ said, sitting beside her daughter.

"Ok, mommy. I thirsty too." JJ and Sandy laughed.

"What you mother wants to say is that you should say 'I am thirsty' not 'I thirsty.'" Sandy explained.

"I am thirsty, mommy." Sophie said, looking at her.

"Well, Nana is going home so she can ask the nurse to bring you some water." JJ smiled and Sandy nodded.

"I'll ask the nurse, sweet. Now, be a good girl to mommy, hm. I'll be back in the morning."

"Kay, Nana." Sandy gave goodbye to them and went out. Sophie got her water and watched some more TV, when JJ changed her in her pajamas.

"Mommy." Sophie asked JJ they were cuddled up in bed and JJ was singing so Sophie could sleep.

"Yes, baby?" JJ replied, stopping singing.

"Who your friend that helps me?"

"Who is my friend that is going to help you?" JJ reformulated Sophie's question. She was totally afraid that Sophie would ask her this question. She didn't know how Will would react to the news, even if he was going to want to meet her. Sophie nodded. "Well, he is an old friend of mine; I don't think you know him."

"Why he helps me?"

"Because mommy is going to ask him to do this."

"But why he say yes? You say that Nana and you would help me because you love me. But he don't know me!" JJ really didn't know how to answer that.

"Don't worry about that, honey. Remember when I told you that there were people that could help you even if they didn't know you?" Sophie nodded. "Well, it's something like that."

"Me confuse, mom."

"I know you are, sweet." She slid her hand on Sophie's hair. "But when you get older, you will understand."

"Kay." Sophie said in the middle of an yamn. "Night mommy." She put her head in JJ's chest."

"Night, baby. Sleep with the angels." JJ closed her eyes as Sophie. But she simply couldn't sleep. Deep down she was afraid of what might be William's reaction. She knew that he would probably be mad at her, for not had told him about Sophie, but she hoped he could understand that she did what she did for him, for his marriage. But deep down, JJ didn't care. She didn't care if he was going to be mad at her, or yell at her. She only thing she wanted was his help, and she was to get it, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't have to mention how happy I got when I receive them! I'm now on vacation, so I hope to update more often! Enjoy the new chapter folks and sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Next morning, JJ had breakfast with Sophie and as soon as her mother arrived in the hospital, she went to the address that Garcia had sent to her, and she arrived in 15 minutes. It was a beautiful 2 floor house with a little garden in the front. There were balls, toys and bicycles scattered around it. JJ parked in front of, opened the gate and rang the bell. She had no idea of what was going to happen.

"Yes?" A tall brown haired man opened the door. His green eyes were exactly the same that JJ remembered of 5 years before. But now he had a badly shaved beard and his muscles were smaller. There were bags under his eyes and deep down in his eyes, there was sadness. JJ took a deep breath. Despite all of it, he was still the same handsome man she had flirted with.

"Hi." She said.

"Can I help you?" William said, with a Cajun accent.

"Do you remember me?" She really didn't know what to say so she decided to start with the very beginning.

He stared at her. "Yes. Jennifer." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you, it's important." William eyed JJ suspicious but sooner opened the door to her.

"Please." He smiled.

"Thanks." When she entered the house there were toys scattered all over the place. Clothes were thrown around the living room, on the floor and on the couch. There was a half eaten old pizza on the living room floor, together with dozens of plastic cups of soda. Will lead her to the kitchen.

"Hm, erm, sorry about the mess." He said, sliding her hand through his hair.

"That's ok." She replied, leaning in the kitchen counter. He opened the fridge.

"Do you want somethin' ? Water, juice, soda, beer?"

"Its 10 a.m. I'll accept some water." JJ noticed how messy his whole house was.

He picked up a jar from the fridge and put on a glass for her and another for him. He nodded his head to the dining table and she sat across the table from him.

"So? How did you found me?" He asked, taking a gulp from the water.

"I work from the FBI, so I have access to the system." He nodded.

"Is there anythin' I can help with?"

"Actually, yes. I'm here because I need your help." He stared at her. "But first I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your wife and your daughter." He stared at the glass.

"Thank you. But could you please go directly to the point?" He sounded annoyed to be talking about them and JJ didn't want to push.

"We have a daughter." She just spat out. William took his eyes off the glass and stared at JJ.

"What?" He sounded angry but had a kid's voice, like he was pleading for something.

"We have a daughter together." She repeated.

"I heard when you spoke the first time." He said, pissed off this time. "You mean that our single night five years ago resulted in a daughter?"

"I'm really sorry for just drop this in your lap. But I don't want you to recognize her; I don't want child support or anything like that. I just need your help in other way."

"In what?" William was lost.

"She's sick. And she needs a marrow bone transplant. There's no match at the bank and neither me nor my family are compatible."

"So," William got up and began to walk from one side to another. "You just knocked on my door, saying that we have a daughter together; and now you want me to save her life without even knowing her?"

"It's not that I don't want you to meet her, I'm just saying that I won't oblige you to meet her and recognize her."

"This is not up to you, Jennifer! What gave you the right to decide anythin'? Why you have been hidin' her from me?" He said, raising his voice.

"I wasn't hiding!" JJ raised her voice too, surprised with William reaction.

"Why you never contacted me?"

"After I found out I was pregnant, I was thinking about looking for you. But I saw you with your family at a park and I couldn't ruin your marriage!"

"You couldn't ruin my marriage? You weren't thinkin' about my marriage! You were just decidin' for the easy way out of this situation!"

"Easy way out, William? Do you have any idea of how difficult it is to be a single parent? To raise a kid without one of the parents?" JJ didn't think when she said.

"Yes, Jennifer. I know. I have been raisin' my boys for the last 3 years without their mother!" JJ didn't want to hurt him or anything, she was expecting him to be mad but not judge her.

"Your boys at least met their mother! My daughter doesn't know anyone as her father!" JJ got up.

"BECAUSE YOU HIDE HER FROM ME!" Will yelled, pointing a finger to her.

"I didn't hide! What would you have done if I had looked for you? What would your wife have thought about that?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HILARY WOULD HAVE SAID! I JUST KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF OUR DAUGHTER!" Will yelled again. JJ flinched at his yells and at the sound of 'our daughter'.

"I thought I was doing the right thing! You can't judge me!" She raised her voice a little.

"I can't? You." He pointed a finger to JJ. "Raised my daughter without a father because you were too weak to tell me truth."

"WEAK?" JJ lost her mind and started yelling. "I'VE BEEN RAISING HER FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO EXPLAIN TO HER WHY I WASN'T MARRIED TO HER DADDY!'SORRY HONEY, BUT DADDY HAS ANOTHER FAMILY SO HE CAN'T STAY WITH US!'" She said the last part in a dumb voice. Silence filled the room for a moment and Will sighed. He took a gulp from his water.

"You don't know what I would have done." He finally lowered his voice and seemed calmer.

"I was just trying to protect our daughter." JJ said, her voice cracking and with tears in her eyes. Will let go a breath he was holding, sliding a hand through his hair. He sat down again.

"What's her name?" He made sign to JJ to sit down again and she sat, surprised with how easily he calmed down.

"Sophie." She said, wiping her tears. He smiled.

"So, she doesn't know anyone as her father?" JJ noticed that his eyes started to shine. She couldn't explain.

"No." JJ simply replied.

"What did you explain to her?" Will asked, curious.

"I just said that she was special because most of people had a mother and father and she had a mother that was the two. She's too young to understand."

"I can imagine." He smiled and then got serious. "What does she have?"

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." JJ sighed. "The doctors said that it's the most common leukemia in kids. According to them, she has a good chance of recovery, but it's too advanced so she is too weak to chemotherapy."

"Chemotherapy, marrow bone transplant… Isn't she too young for all of that?"

JJ stared down at her glass and whispered, with tears in her eyes again. "She's just a baby. My baby." Surprisingly, William reached JJ's hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"To begin, it's a blood test, right?" JJ's eyes lightened like a kid who is promised a candy.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Then, if you are compatible, it's a simple procedure for the donation." JJ didn't take her hands off Will's.

"Well, let's start with the compatibly test. Where and when I can do it?"

"She's hospitalized at the St. Catherine. You can do over there, whenever you want to."

"Well." Will got up and put their empty glasses on the sink. "I'll just take a shower, talk to my sister if it is ok for her to pick up the boys at school and then I'll go. I have the day off today."

"Thank you." She smiled to him and picked a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote her phone number. "As soon as you arrive, you can call me." She gave him the paper. "And then I will lead you to the doctor." She smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. She's my daughter too." He smiled back. "But I have a condition."

"A condition?" JJ eyed him suspicious.

"I wanna met her." JJ just stared at him. "You don't have to tell her that I'm her father, not right now, at least. She's sick and doesn't need more confusion. I just wanna see her and start to build a relationship with her."

JJ let out a breath that she was holding and slide her hand through her hair. "Are you sure of that? I mean, we have been good all this years and she's so young. Last thing I want it is for her to be mad, confuse or hurt." Will sat down again and held her hands.

"I just wanna be a part of her life. I won't hurt her or leave her. I wanna meet her; I wanna take care of her."

JJ smiled. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you at the hospital." She quickly got up.

"I'll call you when I get there." William said, following JJ, who was walking through the door.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for your call. Bye, William." She smiled.

"Will, please."

"JJ then." They smiled and she left. JJ's head was spinning. In a moment the man was almost killing her and in another one, he was caressing her. She noticed he was a nervous wreck, still grieving and for a moment she wondered if it was a good thing to introduce him to Sophie. But despite everything, she was his daughter and she couldn't separate them even more. Maybe it would be a good thing to Will, to know Sophie, would help him to cope with everything. For a moment she wondered about Will's kids. What kind of kids they were, if they were still grieving too and how would be their reaction to a new sister. When she arrived at the hospital, Sophie was sleeping again.

"What happened?" JJ asked Sandy.

"She said she was sleepy. Did she sleep well tonight?"

"Yes. She shouldn't been like that." JJ walked over Sophie and put a hand on her forehead, she was burning hot. "She's running a fever." Sandy quickly got up and called the doctor.

"Hey, Jennifer." Doctor Stuart said, coming in.

"She slept the whole night, now is sleeping again. And she is running a fever." JJ snapped out. Stephanie walked over Sophie and put a thermometer in her.

"102,2 " Stephanie said after a few minutes, looking at the thermometer. "I'll ask the nurses to bring some cool cloths and if it doesn't get down in 2 hours we have to give her some medicine." JJ and Sandy nodded as the doctor left the room. After a few minutes, a nurse brought some cool cloths.

"I can take care of this." JJ said, picking the cool cloth from the nurse's hands. The nurse nodded and left the room. As soon as JJ wiped the cloth in Sophie's head, she woke up.

"Mommy."

"Hey, princess. This feels better?" Sophie nodded. JJ kept the cool cloth till it got warm, with her other hand caressing her hair.

"Me sleepy, mommy."

"Ok, baby girl." JJ kissed Sophie's forehead. "You can sleep a little, but you are a little warm and if your fever doesn't get down, you will have to take some medicine, okay?"

"Kay, mommy. Can you cover me?" Sophie rearranged herself at the bed and JJ covered Sophie. As soon as Sophie felt asleep again, Sandy nodded her head to the door and JJ followed her outside.

"How it was?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"He got surprised, then angry, than nice. He's an instable mess mom; you should see his house. He is still grieving."

"Honey, he lost his wife and daughter at once. I wouldn't blame him."

"I know, I just got surprised." JJ sighed.

"So, is he coming?"

"He said he would talk to his sister to pick up his boys at school, take a shower and then come. He is going to call me when he arrives."

"Is he going to meet her?" Sandy couldn't deny that she was curious to meet Sophie's father.

"He asked for it. Even if half of me is happy that Sophie is finally going to meet her father, the other half is so going crazy with all of this. I'm afraid of Sophie's reaction and if he's not going to meet her and disappear."

"You don't even know him, Jennifer."

"I know that, but what if this is too much for him? He just lost a daughter, maybe he can't handle this."

"Jennifer. You don't even know him. And more important, he's not your father." JJ sighed.

"I know." Sandy smiled to her.

"Take this step by step, honey. You need to focus on Sophie's healthy right now. After she gets better, you can help the two of them to start a relationship. I know you, dear, and I know how much it hurts to you to not have raised your daughter with her father. Maybe it's time for this." JJ smiled.

"I really don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." JJ hugged her mother.

"Well, for the start, you wouldn't be here." Sandy and JJ laughed and JJ's phone vibrated.

"I think it's him." JJ said, starring at the Id. Sandy nodded.

"Go." And JJ went to answer Will.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, happy that you are enjoying this story! Enjoy this new chapter, there's a lot more to come in this story!**

* * *

"Hello?" JJ answered her phone in the hallway, while her mother entered Sophie's room again.

"JJ?" Will said at the other side of the phone. "It's Will."

"Oh, hey." JJ smiled, leaning at the wall.

"So, I'm at the lobby. Where should I go?"

"Oh, yeah! Right. So, you catch the elevator and come to the 7th floor. I'm waiting for you in front of it." JJ walked through the hallway till she reached the elevator.

"Oh, ok. See you soon." They hang up and JJ waited for about 5 minutes, when Will finally arrived. JJ got surprised when she saw him. He had shaved his beard and she could smell his scent even a few meters away.

"Hey." Will grabbed JJ by the waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed. She didn't know if she should few a little weird with his suddenly intimacy.

"Hey." She smiled. "We just need to find the doctor." JJ walked down the hall to the counter, where there were nurses directing all the visitants from the Children's Ward. Will followed her during the whole time. JJ found Doctor Stephanie filling some forms at the counter.

"Hey, Doc."

"Hey, Jennifer." She greeted the blonde and then noticed Will behind her. "Hi." Will shook her hand.

"William LaMontagne." He introduced himself.

"He's a friend." JJ explained before the doctor could ask anything. "He is here to do the compatibility test with Sophie." Will smiled.

"Oh, of course." Stephanie smiled. "You just have to fill some forms." The nurse gave some papers to the doctor and she gave it to Will. "After you fill it, you can go directly to the room number 7." She pointed to another hallway, across the one from where they came from. "I will personally do your test." JJ and Will smiled to the doctor. Will leaned in the counter and started to fill the forms.

"Did her fever break down?" Stephanie asked JJ.

"I put the cool cloths on her, she seemed a little better when I left. My mom is with her right now." Stephanie nodded.

"Ok. I'll stop by later, see if everything is ok." JJ smiled. "Now, if you excuse me." Stephanie smiled to them and left. JJ just kept staring at Will filling the forms.

"What happened with her?" Will asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"She was running a fever when I arrived. I put some cool cloths and she slept. But nothing to worry about, doctor says it's normal in her situation." JJ replied, giving him a half smile. Will finished the forms and gave the papers to the nurse.**  
**  
"Sir, you can follow Doctor Stephanie instructions and go to the exam room number 7." The receptionist smiled to Will and he nodded to her.

"I'll do the test. But If she gets worst you can call me." He said to JJ and smiled. She smiled back.

"Don't worry. We're just down the hall, when you finish the test, you can ask for nurse to indicate her room." Will nodded.

"Ok." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before turning away and going to the exam room. JJ didn't know what to think. Will seemed to be dealing very good with everything, he had just found out that he had a 5 year old daughter and he was acting like it was nothing. JJ walked over Sophie's room.

"Hey." She said, sitting beside her mother. Sophie was still sleeping.

"Where is he?" Sandy asked, putting her glasses down and the newspaper at the coffee table.

"Stephanie already took him to do the compatibility test." JJ was smiling.

"Jennifer." Sandy warned her.

"What?"

"You are smiling."

"And?"

"Jennifer. You are smiling like a kid just because you saw William."

"No, I'm not!" JJ got serious.

"Jennifer. He is the father of your daughter. It's not a crime to have feelings for him."

"Mom, I don't have feelings for Will. We slept together 5 years ago, I barely know him! I'm confused; I'm a total mess right now."

"I know you are confuse, honey. It's been though days for all of us but I don't mean that you have romantic feelings for him." JJ listened to her mother carefully. "When you have a kid with someone, you establish a connection with this person. After everything your father did to me, I would never hate him, for an example. Because he left the best of him behind. You and your brother. Tell me, Jen, if you don't look at Sophie and remembers of William."JJ just stared at Sophie. She couldn't deny what her mother was saying. She would always fell something for Will, just because of the fact that he was her daughter's father. It wasn't a romantic felling, but it was some affection that she wasn't capable of explain. And she couldn't deny either that even that Sophie had her blue eyes and her blonde hair, her lips and her nose were exactly like Will's. Before JJ could reply, Sophie woke up.**  
**  
"Mommy." Sophie said

"Hey, baby." JJ got up and sat beside Sophie. "Feels better?" She put her hand in Sophie's forehead and she was less warm. Sophie nodded.

"I'm hungry, mommy." Sophie smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to ask for the nurse to bring your food."

"Thank you." Sophie said and Sandy left the room to ask the nurse for Sophie's lunch, while JJ sat with her watching TV. After a while, Sandy came back to the room, followed by someone.

"Jennifer." Sandy said entering the room. When JJ looked at her direction, Will was behind her. JJ jumped from bed.

"Hey." She walked over them, all the time being watched carefully by Sophie.

"Will, this is my mom Sandy, Sandy this is Will." JJ introduced them.

"We talked a little outside." Sandy smiled.

"Oh, really?" JJ was surprised.

"Yeah, I asked for Sophie's room and the nurse indicated here. When I arrived you mom was outside." JJ could notice that all the time that Will was speaking he was looking at Sophie, who was now starring at the TV.

"Oh, okay." JJ was surprised. "Do you wanna say hi to her?" She whispered to Will. Before he could answer, Sandy interrupted.

"I'm gonna go to the cafe, eat something and call your brother. Are you gonna be fine?" She asked her daughter. She nodded and Sandy left.

"I would love to talk to her." Will smiled to JJ. She nodded her head to the side and Will followed her.

"Sophie." JJ asked for her attention. Sophie turned to stare at JJ and saw Will.

"Who are you?" She asked directly to Will.

"This is Will." JJ said. "He's my friend that I said that was gonna help you." JJ sat beside Sophie and looked at Will. He was starring at Sophie without saying anything. JJ could see his eyes filling with tears. She knew he would react like that, he had lost a daughter and she knew it was going to be difficult for him. Sophie seemed to notice Will struggling to find words.

"Hi." She said and smiled. "I'm Sophie." Will just kept starring at Sophie. She was an exactly copy of JJ, the blue eyes and the blond hair. But her nose and her lips were exactly like his. Exactly like Lauren's.

"Hi." He said, coming back to earth. "I'm Will." He walked and sat in her bed, in front of JJ.

"You help me?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Yes. I'm gonna help you." Will smiled. He couldn't believe how beautiful his daughter was.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, princess." Sophie giggled.

"Why you laughing, baby?" JJ asked her.

"I like when people call me princess." Sophie whispered to JJ. She smiled to her daughter and Will, who was starring at Sophie. Doctor Stephanie entered the room.

"Hi, Sophie." She said, reaching Sophie's bed and staying across JJ.

"Hi, octor Tephanie. Is Will." She said, pointing to Will.

"Oh, yes." Doctor Stuart said, checking Sophie's temperature and her heart. "Your mommy introduced me to him outside." She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Sophie said. "I want a hamburger!" JJ, Stephanie and Will laughed.

"You can't eat a hamburger, sweet. I'll ask for the nurse to bring your lunch, ok?"

"Kay." JJ laughed.

"My mom already asked the nurse to bring her lunch." JJ said to the doctor and Stephanie nodded.

"Okay then. I'll be back when the results of the tests get ready." JJ and Will both nodded and the doctor left the room. When JJ looked at Sophie, she was pouting.

"What happened, princess?" Will asked, before JJ could say anything.

"I want a hamburger." Sophie said, with her arms crossed in her chest.

"I think we still have ice cream, hm." JJ said, tickling her belly. Sophie's pouting disappeared ad she started giggling.

"Stop, mommy." She said, laughing. JJ stopped and Will kept starring at Sophie, enjoying how her laugh filled the room in an amazing way. Sophie then turned to Will "You like ice cream, Will?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I like a lot." Will answered, surprised with how easily Sophie interacted with people.

"If you eat lunch you can have some ice cream." Sophie said, making Will and JJ laugh. Before they could reply, someone opened the door.

"How's my favorite princess today?" Penelope almost yelled, entering Sophie's room, carrying 2 sandwiches.

"I only princess you know, Aunt Pen!" Sophie said and Penelope kissed her cheek.

"You are very right, baby." She smiled, caressing Sophie's hair and then turned to Will.

"You must be William." She smiled and he smiled back. She extended her hand. "I'm Penelope Garcia, the source of knowledge. Any doubts you have I'm here to solve. It's a pleasure to meet you." JJ laughed.

"Nice to meet you too." Will smiled.

"Pen is Sophie's godmother and she works with me." JJ explained and Will nodded.

"Well, I found your amazing mother at the café and she asked me to bring you this." She gave JJ and Will each one a sandwich. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay because the whole office is a mess without you." She said looking at JJ. "But I just wanted to give a kiss in my favorite girl." Sophie giggled.

"Me." She said and Penelope squeezed her cheek.

"Yeah! Now, I really have to go! Enjoy yourselves your lunch and call me if you need anything." Penelope then left the room, with the same speed as she entered. Will eyed JJ with his eyebrows raised.

"I think I saw a pink light moving here." Will said mentioning Penelope's pink dress. JJ laughed.

"She's just like that. You better get used to that." JJ raised her eyebrow and Will smiled to her. The nurse brought Sophie's lunch and the three of them had lunch together. Sophie couldn't stop asking questions to Will, about everything, since his job to his favorite color or favorite cartoon. Will was hypnotized by Sophie; he couldn't stop smiling at her and what most impressed JJ was that he was really paying attention to what she was saying. She couldn't help but wonder how amazing Will was as a father.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm happy that you are enjoying this story! So, this chapter was kind of difficult to write because it contains a lot of medical terms and I'm not a doctor, so it's based in what I found on Google! And, English is not my first language so, forgive any mistakes, especially in the medical explanations!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Doctor Stephanie said, entering Sophie's room. JJ and Will quickly got up from the chair were they were sitting, after talking for a few hours with Sandy while Sophie was sleeping.

"I'll stay with her." Sandy said and JJ nodded. This time, Stephanie took them to her office that was in the end of the hallway.

"You may have a sit." She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk. Doctor Stephanie sat in her chair, across JJ and Will. "So, as I have previously explained to Jennifer, the compatibility between Sophie and her donor is determined by a set of genes located on chromosome 6, which should be equal between the donor and the recipient." She sighed before continued and stared at the two people in front of her. JJ and Will's eyes were filled with worry. Stephanie understood why JJ was like that and she was already distrusting why Will was like that. "And I have to admit that I am really happy to say that you, Mr. LaMontagne, is totally compatible with her." JJ's mouth opened up in a smile ear to ear and her eyes filled with tears. Will was still a little shocked, trying to absorb everything.

"You mean seriously?" JJ was almost in tears.

"Yeap, they have a 100% match." Doctor Stephanie put in the table the results of the test. Will picked up the papers and kept starring at it. JJ and Stephanie kept looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He sighed and slid his hand through his hair.

"When I can donate?" He wasn't smiling. He kept serious and JJ could see he was worried. She was too, but at that moment, she couldn't contain her happiness.

"Well, we have to start submitting Sophie to a few sessions of chemotherapy. This will cause the death of her marrow bone. We will submit you through thorough clinical examination to make sure you are totally healthy."

"And in how many days we can do the transplant?" Will asked. JJ was surprised in how interested he was in everything.

"Well, I believe that in two days she is going to be able to be submitted to the transplant. She's already very weak and the death of her marrow bone will happen very easily." She gave them a sad smile.

"And how is the procedure? I mean, is that dangerous?" Will continued to ask and JJ just kept listening, he was clearing her doubts too.

"The donation will be made in the operating room. You will be under the effect of anesthesia, and the procedure will last about two hours. It will be performed multiple punctures with needles, on the subsequent bones of the basin and then the marrow bone is going to be aspirated. The withdrawal will not cause any impairment to your health."

"Oh, yeah, right. No problem. But I mean, is that dangerous for her?" Will had a worried look in his face

"No, It's simple. After we put her under the treatment that will destroy her marrow bone, Sophie will receive yours like a blood transfusion."

"And how it will be her recovery?" JJ asked this time.

"Well, William's marrow bone that will be transplanted is rich in what we call stem cells. Once this is in Sophie's bloodstream, it will circulate and will place in the bone marrow, where they will develop. During the period when these cells are will not able to produce white blood cells, platelets and red blood cells at sufficient rate to maintain it normal, Sophie will be exposed to more episodes of infection, fevers and bleeding, so we will keep her for a period of two to three weeks in isolation in the hospital."

"You mean, total isolation?" JJ asked, worried.

"She will be kept in a glass cubicle, you will be able to see her from outside all day but we may open an exception so you can be with her for a few minutes." JJ nodded.

"So, I can donate in two days?" Will asked.

"Yeap. I will ask for a few more clinical tests that you can do here tomorrow morning. And we will start Sophie's treatment tomorrow morning too." Both JJ and Will nodded. "William, I need you to sign this authorization were you say that you are aware of all the risks of the transplant. All information is inside and you can ask me anything you need. After the transplant is scheduled, you need to come with a familiar, a mother, a father, a brother, that can stay with you here in the hospital. You will be kept hospitalized for two days for the recovery."

"I'll talk with my sister." Will said, picking up the forms in Stephanie's desk.

"Well, anymore questions?" Stephanie asked. Both JJ and Will nodded their heads no. "Do you wanna give the good news to your mother?" Stephanie said, turning to JJ.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." She smiled to the doctor and Will turned to her.

"Can I talk to you for a second before?" Before JJ could reply, Doctor Stuart excused herself from her office.

"Take any time you need." She smiled and left the two.

"I'll go home. I need to explain' everythin' to my sister and my boys. But I'll be here tomorrow mornin'." He grabbed JJ's hand.

"Okay." She wiped a few tears. "Say goodbye to Sophie first. She liked you and she will be sad if you leave without saying goodbye." Will smiled to her and she smiled back. He stopped at Sophie's room and gave her a goodbye, only after she made him promise her that he would be back by the morning. Will went directly to her sister's house, knowing that the boys were already there. He entered the house without even knocking, already having the keys.

"Uncle Will!" Elise's 4 year old daughter, Nicolle, came running and held into his legs. He picked up the little girl and hugged her.

"Hey, princess! How are you?"

"Me fine. You?" She kissed his cheek.

"Better now that I saw you!" Nicolle giggled and he put her on the floor. He walked to the kitchen, Connor and Brandon were sitting in the kitchen counter doing homework and Elise was washing the dishes.

"Hey, boys." Will ruffled their hairs.

"Hi, dad." They boys said in unison. Connor didn't take his eyes from his homework, but Brandon looked at his father.

"I thought you had the day off, dad."

"Yeah, buddy, but I had an emergency." He smiled to his son and walked over his sister and whispered. "I need to talk to you." She nodded and turned to the boys.

"Your dad is gonna help me in the garden for a little, can you keep an eye on Nicolle for me?" Elise asked.

"Of course, Aunt Elise." Brandon smiled to his Aunt but Connor didn't even bother to answer. Will and Elise went out and sat in the swing.

"You even shaved your beard! Wonders me what was your emergency." Elise said, squeezing Will's cheek. He laughed and stared at her.

"I need you to listen very carefully to me. You are my sister and I hope that you can understand me and stay by my side." Elise sighed.

"You are scarin' me, Will." That time he sighed.

"I cheated on Hilary."

"You did what?" Elise stared at Will.

"I loved Hilary. I really did. And I love my boys with all my heart. It only happened once, five years ago. I never cheated on her more than that time." Elise noticed that her brother was struggling to find the words to explain this to her. She couldn't deny that Will and Hilary really loved each other, she had never saw any couple so in love as the two of them.

"Hey, it's ok." She grabbed Will's hand and caressed it. "I believe in you." She smiled. "But I just don't get why we are talkin' about this. I mean, it happened, five years ago, and I know that Melissa would have forgiven you. You were an amazin' and lovely husband, Will. We are humans, capable of makin' mistakes." Will smiled to her.

"Did I ever mention how amazin' you are?" She laughed.

"It's always good to reassure this." The both of them laughed. "But really, what happened?" Will sighed.

"I had a daughter. From this one night stand." Elise stared at him incredulous.

"You had a daughter? You didn't know what a condom was?" She said, ironically.

"We used a condom, ok? I really don't know what happened."

"Why are you tellin' me this now? Five years after?"

"Because I found out this mornin' that she existed! Her mother never told me about her because she knew I was married and she couldn't ruin my marriage with Hilary."

"Wow, how lovely of her part. So, now she is askin' for child support or what?" Will noticed that Elise hadn't took the news very well.

"She's sick, Elise. My daughter is sick and she needs help."

"Money?"

"Transplant."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me William? A woman knocks in your door, sayin' that you two have a daughter and now she wants what? Your liver? Or one of your lungs? Did you even do a DNA test to make sure she is your daughter?"

"Hey, there calm down. Jennifer is a good woman and her intentions are the best ones. She would never risk her daughter's life lying about her paternity. I spent my whole day with her, her mother and my daughter and I won't deny helping Sophie. And she needs a marrow bone transplant."

"She's five and she needs a marrow bone transplant? William, what happened to her?" Will noticed the change in his sister's behavior. She was truly worried right now and he couldn't blame her for her first reaction. He had reacted the same way.

"She has acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It's the most common type of leukemia in children but she's too weak to be submitted to chemotherapy. So, I will donate to her in two days."

"Are you two compatible?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I took the tests today and we are 100% compatible. I'll donate in two days and I need you to stay with me in the hospital."

"Of course I will stay with you but what about the kids?"

"Maybe Richard could stay with them." Will said, mentioning Elise's husband.

"Of course, I can talk with him about him takin' a few days off. But don't you think that maybe we could call mom? She could stay with the kids."

"Well, I thought about that too. I just don't know how mom will react with all of this."

"Mom loves us no matter what, Will. She will get surprise too, but I know that she will love that little girl as much as she loves Connor, Brandon and Nicolle. Elise smiled to him. "Tell me about her." Will laughed.

"She's blond with blue eyes, one of the most beautiful little girls that I've ever seen. Her straight hair falls just down her shoulder, exactly like her mother's. But her lips and her nose, they are exactly like mine's." Elise couldn't help noticing how proudly Will talked about this little girl. She could see that he was already falling in love for her. "And you should see how easily she interacts with people! She had just met me, but we already talked about almost everything!" Will laughed and slid his hand through his hair.

"How did you introduce yourself to her?"

"We told her that I was a friend of her mom's and that I was gonna help her fell better. But after she gets better, I'm gonna tell her I'm her dad." Elise gave him a half smile.

"She has the same age that Lauren was supposed to have." She whispered that time. She could see her brother's eyes filling with tears.

"I know. They would have done very well with each other." Elise whipped a tear that felt in her brother's cheek.

"Just tell me that you are gonna love this little girl as your new daughter. You can't replace Lauren, Will. You have to fill your heart with one more space." Will nodded. "I'm tellin' you this, not just in respect for Lauren's memory, but because Sophie." Will smiled at the mention of his daughter's name. "Doesn't deserve to be loved as a replacement. She deserves a new wave of love comin' from you, and I know that you have plenty of that in here." She put her hand in her brother's heart and they laughed, in the middle of the tears.

"Thanks." He smiled to her.

"You don't have to thank me. But, how you are gonna tell the boys about this new sister?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He whipped his tears and his sisters' too. "I'm afraid of their reaction. Brandon may not understand now that this mean that I cheated on his mother, but Connor will. And you know that he hasn't being the same since the accident. I need you by my side, sis." Elise smiled to him.

"I'm here, Will. For whatever you need." Will kissed his sister's forehead and hugged her, knowing that she would be by his side.

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, guys! Thanks for the views and reviews, hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

_At the hospital._

"So, he's compatible?" Sandy asked JJ with tears in her eyes, as soon as her daughter entered her granddaughter's room.

"Yeah." JJ nodded. "Doctor Stephanie said that they will start chemotherapy to destroy Sophie's marrow bone and they will be able to do the transplant in about 2 days." She answered, almost crying too.

"That's so good, sweet! I told you that he was going to help her." Sandy hugged her daughter.

"I know." JJ smiled and sighed. "You should see how worried he was, mom. He was really worried about Sophie and the procedure."

"He really seems to be a good father, honey; you saw how good he interacted with Sophie."

"What's that mommy?" Sophie asked, turning away from the TV.

"What's what honey?"

"That thing that Nana said that he is." JJ and Sandy laughed.

"You mean compatible?" JJ sat beside Sophie.

"Yeap." Sophie leaned her head in JJ's chest.

"Well, it means that that part of your body which is sick is compatible to Will's, it's equal, so he can give his marrow bone to you since yours is sick."

"Oh, he is Will! What's marrow bone?" JJ sighed.

"It's the part of your body that produces the cells that are into your blood. Since yours is sick, your blood and the cells are sick too."

"So Will is going to give me his so can poduces cells?"

"Yeap." JJ kissed her forehead. "You are a very smart girl, hm."

"Like Uncle Pence!" Sophie smiled and JJ laughed.

"Exactly baby girl." Sandy walked over them.

"Well, I'm gonna call Uncle George and I'll be back soon, okay?" Both JJ and Sophie nodded, watching Sandy leave the room to call her son.

_Will's house._

"Okay, boys, put the backpacks in your rooms and come back to the living room because I need to talk to you." Will said, entering his house. He sat on the couch and Connor and Brandon followed his orders, putting their bags in their rooms and sitting on the couch across their dad.

"What's up dad?" Brandon asked while sitting. Connor just sat starring at his father.

"Well, I have a very delicate topic to talk to you about so I want your full attention on it, got it?" Both of the boys nodded and Will noticed that now Connor was paying attention to what he was saying. Will didn't have any idea of how he was going to break the news to his boys. Brandon was dealing fine since Hilary's death but Connor was never the same again. He sighed. "Well, this morning I found out something that will change our lives." He stared at the boys and they continued to stare at him. "I found out today that you have a sister." Connor leaned on the couch and sighed.

"Why you and mommy never told us that?" Brandon asked.

"Because we didn't know, buddy. And this sister of yours, she's my daughter with another woman." Here it comes the most difficult part, Will thought.

"It's like Brad in the school? He has the same mom as his sister Sarah but they have different fathers." Brandon continued to ask Will. The detective noticed that Connor didn't say a thing; he just kept starring at the ceiling or at the floor, knocking his feet on the floor.

"Yes, bud." Will answered Brandon. "But in this case you have the same father, not the same mother." Brandon nodded.

"Got it, dad." The boy smiled at his father, who smiled back. "What's her name?" Will let it out a relieved sigh. Brandon had always been a good boy and always understood and listened more than Connor.

"Her name is Sophie." Will smiled.

"How old is she?" Will sighed.

"She's five." At that moment, Connor moved on the couch, supporting his elbows on his legs, with his face on his hands.

"Who is her mother?" Connor finally asked. Will sighed.

"She's an old friend." He couldn't say to his sons that he had slept randomly with a woman and a kid was born for this single night.

"Are they going to live with us?" Brandon asked.

"No, buddy, she's going to continue to live with her mom but I was thinking about visiting them sometimes." He smiled.

"But dad, mom said that a woman and a man do 'that thing' because they love each other. How did you do 'that thing' with that woman if you love mom?" Brandon asked, whispering while saying 'that thing' and stared at his father with a worried face. "You don't love mom anymore?"

"Of course not, Brandon." Will sat on the coffee table, in front of his sons. "I'll love your mom forever because we spent wonderful years together and you two are proof of the love between us. "

"So you love Sophie's mom too?"

"Well, I like her. She's cool, she's beautiful and we have a daughter together. But I don't love her like I love your mom." Will watched himself opening up about his feelings to his teenagers sons. He still loved Hilary, she was taken away from him brutally and without a reason but he felt something for JJ that he wasn't capable of explain. It was more than just affection for her being the mother of her daughter; she had a light that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"How can you say that you love mom if you cheated on her?" Connor asked, staring at his father.

"Connor, listen."

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS FIVE! LAUREN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FIVE! YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT WOMAN WHILE YOU WERE STILL MARRIED!"

"Lower down your voice, Connor!" Will warned him.

"WHY? MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER ARE DEAD AND YOU ARE TRYING TO REPLACE THEM WITH THAT WOMAN AND THAT CHILD!"

"Stop yelling, Connor! I'm not trying to replace neither your mother nor your sister!"

"SO WHY YOU DECIDED TO TELL US THIS NOW?"

"Because Sophie, your sister, is sick and I'm gonna need to donate my marrow bone to her."

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!" At that moment, Brandon put his legs up and hugged them, rocking back and forth sitting on the couch. He was used to the yelling between his father and his brother, it was a usual thing happening between them after his mother and his sister death.

"Connor, listen to me. I now that this is difficult and different for us but Sophie is sick and I want us to be on her side on this difficult moment."

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!" Connor got up from the couch. "MY ONLY SISTER DIED ON THAT DAMN CAR ACCIDENT TWO YEARS AGO!"

"LOWER DOWN YOUR VOICE! I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU OWN ME SOME RESPECT!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T RESPECT MY MOTHER, WHY SHOULD I RESPECT YOU?" With that, Connor went to his bedroom and slammed the door. Will already knew that Connor was going to be the most difficult on this talk, he was really close to Hilary and Lauren and Will didn't want to neither of the boys to think that he was trying to replace them. He slid his hand through his hair and stared at Brandon. He was still in fetal position, but now his head was on his knee and he was sobbing. Will sat beside him and put his son on his lap.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's over, Brandon." He kissed his son's forehead, who wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Will rocked Brandon back and forth till his cry turned into soft sobs.

"Is Sophie sick?" Brandon whipped his tears.

"Yeah, buddy. She is really, really sick. There's a part of her body that it's not working very well so I will give mine's to her."

"You will donate to her? I saw something on TV like that."

"Yeah, buddy, like that. Dad is gonna spend about two days in the hospital and probably Uncle Richard is gonna stay with you."

"Why not Aunt Elise?"

"Because Aunt Elise needs to stay with me in the hospital." Brandon nodded.

"Can I see her?" Brandon stared at his father with his big green eyes, exactly like Will's.

"You wanna see Sophie?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I wanna see how she is." Will laughed.

"Well, she's hospitalized right now and because of the transplant, she is very weak, so I think that you will have to wait a few weeks to see her."

"So tell how she is." Will couldn't help but smile to his son.

"Well, she's little, her hair is blond and she has big blues eyes, like the ocean." Brandon laughed. "She's very beautiful."

"Like Lauren?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful just like Lauren." Will smiled to his son.

_Back at the hospital._

"We came here as soon as we received your message." Penelope hugged JJ at the hospital's café. Behind her were Emily, Spencer, Morgan and Dave.

"There was no need to all of you to come." JJ hugged everyone.

"You really thought that your 'I have news. Need to talk to you.' message wouldn't make me bring everyone?" Penelope said and sat in one of the chairs on the table that JJ was taking coffee. Everyone else sat and JJ laughed. "Oh, and boss man send a hello. Jack is sick and he needed to stay with him."

"You are amazing, Penelope Garcia." JJ grabbed Penelope's hand and smiled. "I'll text Hotch later."

"Could you please say what the news is? Cause, Jayje, you are smiling." Emily smiled to her and JJ laughed.

"Will is compatible." Everyone smiled and cheered the good news.

"Cara, this is amazing to hear." Dave smiled.

"He is going to donate, right?" Spencer asked, really worried.

"Of course." JJ smiled to him. "They are going to start chemotherapy tomorrow and doctor said that they will probably be able to do the transplant in two days."

"This is amazing, blondie." Morgan smiled. "Do you need to anyone to stay here? Cause I know that if we ask, Hotch will let us."

"Don't worry about that, Derek. I'm gonna switch turns with my mom and even my brother said that if we need, he can come from Miami or even send Eva, his wife."

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow and then on the next day, and then on the next day. I won't stay away from my princess even for a minute!" Penelope said, making JJ laugh and smile.

"Thanks, Pen. Sophie will be happy to see you; I can't even imagine how it will be the two weeks after the donation."

"Why's that?" Emily asked.

"Well, after a marrow bone donation the patient that receives the donation needs to be kept in total isolation. Her immune system will be weak and not producing the number of cell in the normal rate, which will make her more exposed to episodes of infection, fevers and bleeding." Reid answered, before JJ could say something.

"Well, it says the genius." JJ said making everyone laugh and Morgan ruffle Reid's hair.

"Can I ask how it went this morning? I mean, it was probably good because you are already calling him Will and he accepted to donate and everything." Penelope started.

"He got mad, at first. Because I didn't tell him about Sophie but after that he calmed down and got really worried about her. He's still grieving for the death of his wife and his daughter you should see the state of his house and even himself; but e wants to get to know her and after she gets better, he wants to tell her the truth."

"Are you comfortable with this?" Dave asked.

"It's not about me being comfortable. He is her father and I can't keep him away. It may sound cold but I didn't want to tell him when I was pregnant because I was really worried about his wife reaction and now, he doesn't need to worry about that. And of course it will be good to Sophie to have a father around."

"What about his kids?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I'm more worried about that. I don't know the state of these children, they are probably very hurt and I don't know how they will react about Sophie. His twelve year old son is probably old enough to connect the dots and realize that we slept together while his mother was still alive."

"Are you profiling them?" Dave asked with his eyebrows raised, making the others laugh.

"Last thing I want is that, Dave." She laughed. "I'm just a mother imagining a life of two boys with an unstable father."

"Do you think that he's unstable at point of not being capable of taking care of his child?" Morgan asked.

"No, of course not. He is an amazing father; you should see how worried he was while we were talking to the doctor. He's unstable because he's still grieving; his lost is still hurting him. But I can see that he always put his sons before anything."

"That's good, I mean, he would be a good father to little princess." Emily said.

"Yeah, he would." JJ smiled to her.

* * *

**As some of you already know, English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes, and you can feel free to mention them on the reviews, it helps me to improve my English!**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, there is no other thing that I could do than apologize to you, guys. To write this story I am doing some research on Google and I made some terrible mistake. Last week I found out that a father or a mother can't donate the marrow bone to their kid and I was like 'damn'. I'm really sorry about my mistake, but I'll continue this story just like this, especially because the focus will be expanded in more than the donation. I hope you stick together with me, sorry about that.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

And the transplant happened. Following the rules of the donation, Will was hospitalized 24 hours before the withdrawal of his marrow bone. After a one hour procedure, they withdrew the liquid that was on the other day transplanted to Sophie as a blood transfusion. After she received the donation she was put in total isolation. Very weak because of the sessions of chemotherapy, the little girl was having episodes of bleeding, fever and fainting; just a few people were allowed to enter Sophie's glass cubicle so she wouldn't be contamined with any disease or infection and mostly JJ had to stay sitting outside of it, being able to see her, talk to her but not touch her.

"Hey." Will entered Sophie's room, followed by his sister, Elise. Since the first day that she arrived at the hospital with Will, she met JJ and Sophie, easily falling in love for her.

"Hey." JJ took off her eyes from the magazine that she was reading. Will sat in the couch across her and Elise sat beside him. "How are you felling?"

"I'm fine. Just a local pain, but the doctor said that it's normal and it can take one week to get better." JJ nodded. The transplant had happened 3 days before, Will was released on the other day to go home and rest, but he appeared every day at the hospital.

"Where's your mom?" Elise asked JJ.

"She went home. She spent last night her, so I gave her a break." Elise nodded and they noticed that Will was staring across the glass, looking at Sophie sleeping. "She woke up, ate, and slept again." JJ explained and Will nodded.

"How she spent the night?" Will asked and JJ sighed.

"She had a fever during the night and her nose bled, but the doctor said that it was normal."

"How is she dealin' with all of that?"

"She is scared. She keeps asking why her nose is bleeding and why she is still at the hospital if the transplant already happened and it was supposed to make her feel better. But Doctor Stephanie said that of all of the kids that she has taken care of, Sophie is the most behaved of all." Will and Elise laughed. "What about the boys?" JJ sighed. She knew that Connor, Will's oldest, hadn't reacted very well with the news about a new sister and she was really worried about the two boys.

"Brandon keeps askin' when he can come to visit her but Connor is still not talkin' to me." Will sighed.

"You should try talking to him, Will. I mean, last thing I want is to create a mess in their heads and their lives."

"It's not your fault, Jennifer. Connor hasn't been actin' like himself since the accident."

"I know that, Elise explained this to me. He is lost, Will. I mean, he lost his mother and his sister, and now there's a new sister. A new sister that he didn't even know he had. You need to be patient with him and be by his side. " Will sighed. He knew that JJ was right, he was felling in the same way, he was the adult in that situation but he was lost too. How he was supposed to take care of Sophie and assume a responsibility for her if he wasn't capable of taking care of Lauren and now he wasn't capable of helping his own sons?

"Are you profilin' him?" Elise asked, laughing, and JJ laughed back.

"I'm not a profile, remember?" JJ and Elise had talked a lot on the last 3 days and it was almost possible to say that they were becoming good friends. Elise laughed at JJ's answer and before anyone could say something, her phone rang.

"Hello?" As soon as Elise heard the voice at the other side of the line, she stared at Will.

_"Elise?"_

"Mom, hey." Will stared at Elise with his mouth opened in an O.

_"Hey, I called your home and Richard said that you were at the hospital with William. What happened?"_ Elise quickly remembered that Will hadn't said anything to their mom about Sophie or the transplant. He had decided to wait till Sophie got better so he could break the news to her.

"No, mom. Everythin' is fine, we just came to visit a friend, and everythin' is fine." Will nodded at Elise's answer and extended his hand so she could give him the phone. "Wait a minute, Will wants to talk to you."

_"Ok, sweet. Bye."_

"Bye, mom." Elise gave the phone to Will and smiled to JJ, who was staring at them without understand what was happening.

"Mom."

_"Hey, how are you sweet?"_

"I'm good mom, I'm good. Listen, do you think you can come to DC?" Elise stared at her brother. She thought that he would wait more to tell their mother about Sophie.

_"Well, I'm going to receive some of the ladies here this weekend, but I think I can go next week. William, what are you and your sister hiding from me?"_

"We are not hidin' anythin', mom. Connor, Brandon and Nicolle want to see you." Elise rolled her eyes.

_"Well, everythin' for my babies. I'll call you again to tell you when I can go."_

"Fine for me, mom."

_"Ok, I need to go now. Send a kiss to the kids and your sister."_

"I'll mom, bye."

_"Bye, love you."_

"Love you too." He hand up and gave the phone back to Elise. "It was my mom." He explained to JJ. "I didn't tell her about Sophie yet, I mean, I didn't know how to tell her by the phone."

"It's ok, Will." JJ smiled. "Take your time; I know it's not easy." Will smiled back to her and Elise noticed how they stared at each other, it seemed to her that they were capable of talking to each other just by their eyes. The silence was broke when Sophie woke up.

"Will!" She smiled and Will stared at her over the glass.

"Hey, princess. How are you feelin'?"

"Lazy. But better. Mommy said that I'll get stronger." The adults laughed. "Hi, Elise." Elise smiled to the little girl. They were introduced to each other in the day that Will came into the hospital to do the tests.

"Hey, baby girl." Before Elise could continue to talk, she noticed that Sophie's nose was bleeding. Will and JJ noticed too.

"Don't move, baby. I'll get the doctor, ok?" JJ got up and Sophie nodded. Her smile disappeared of her face and she stared at the ceiling, remembering what Doctor Stephanie had said to her. JJ called a nurse in the hallway, and quickly, two nurses, already dressed up in masks, overalls and gloves; everything to not contaminate Sophie or transmit any disease entered the glass cubicle. They quickly wiped Sophie's blood with a cloth and checked her vital signs, heartbeat, her eyes and her ears to see if everything was fine.

"Her heart beat is fine and regular; her temperature is stable, her pupils are fine and her ears have no sign of bleeding." One of the nurses said to JJ and she nodded. "It's a normal bleeding." JJ sat back on the couch.

"Like bleeding is a normal thing." She thought.

"Mom, could you turn on the TV?" JJ got up and turned on the TV that stayed on her side of the glass, but turned to Sophie, so she could entertain herself. Sophie smiled to her mother and she smiled back, sitting on the couch again.

"Did she get more visitors?" Will asked.

"Not yet, despite us and my mom." Both Will and Elise nodded. "But my team is coming tonight; they didn't want to overwhelm her at her first days after the transplant, so they waited."

"How many people do you have in your team?" Will asked. He wanted to know more about JJ's life.

"We are in seven people. There is me, the media liaison, Penelope, the technical analyst that you met the other day." Will laughed remembering his quickly interaction with the "source of knowledge". "And then we have the Emily, Dave, Hotch and Derek, that are special agents, and Spencer, that is an agent too, but is a Doctor too, like a genius." Will and Elise laughed.

"A genius, genius?" JJ laughed.

"Yeah, he has an eidetic memory so he remembers everything that he saw in his entire life, he can read like, 20.000 words per minute and his IQ is 187."

"Wow." Will said and JJ laughed.

"Yeah, hm, he's Sophie's godfather too."

"Her godmother?"

"Penelope." Will nodded. "She's the most spoiled kid in the world." Elise and Will laughed.

"You said you are a media liaison, so, you are not an agent?"

"Yes, I'm an agent, I've been through all the FBI training and everything; But I'm not a profiler like they are." Will and Elise nodded.

"Mommy." Sophie called JJ.

"Yeah, baby."

"Could you enter here and play a game with me? Please, please, please?" JJ smiled.

"Of course. I'll just get dressed and go, okay?" Sophie nodded.

"Do you wanna play too, Will?" The little girl asked.

"Thanks, princess, but I have to go now. I have to rest; I just came to see if you are good."

"Okay. Tomorrow can you come to play?" Will laughed.

"Of course. Tomorrow I'll come and I think I'll bring a friend to you." Sophie's eyes shinned.

"Who?" JJ stared at Will.

"Well, I don't know if your mommy told you but I have two sons and they want to meet you." Elise stared at Will and JJ too.

"They will come to play?"

"Probably, princess." Sophie giggled.

"Kay. Mommy, come in!" Sophie grumbled. JJ said bye to Will and Elise and entered Sophie's glass cubicle. Elise and Will walked over her car, going straight to Will's house so he could rest. Will lay on his couch and Elise grabbed a glass of water.

"Jesus, Will. You need to clean this house, immediately." Elise said, noticing the pile of dirty clothes on the laundry room's floor. "Are you sure that the boys have somethin' to wear?" She yelled, putting some of the clothes on the laundry machine and them going to the living room. She kicked a small action toy and sat on the loveseat.

"I know, I need to fix this house, immediately. I don't even wanna see the boys' rooms." Elise stared at her brother. He had been lost for a long time and in two years that was the first time that she heard him talking about a change in his life.

"How long haven't you three spent some time together? Like a father and son time?" Will sighed.

"I don't know. Everything is been so automatic lately. Connor just spent his time studyin' and Brandon keeps playin' and talkin' to himself the whole day. I just lay here when I have the day off and watch some TV." Will said that words and for the first time in two years he realized how messy his life was and how he was neglecting his own sons.

"I noticed that, that Brandon keeps talkin' to himself."

"It's normal, isn't it?"

"I don't know, I heard that kids at their age talk to themselves while playin', like they were the characters." Will sighed. He knew that Brandon didn't talk to himself just while playing; he had heard several times his son speaking in his room. "What about Connor? I mean, he doesn't spend time with his friends anymore, all he keeps doing is studyin'."

"I don't know, I mean, I was afraid that he was going to lose himself, get involved in wrong things, but actually he has been studyin' more and more every day."

"He's twelve, William. I don't think that is healthy for him to study that much. He has to play and be a kid. He will have plenty of time to worry about study in the future." Will sighed.

"I know, Elise, I know. You don't need to remind be how a bad father I am."

"You are not a bad father, William. You are one of the best fathers that I ever met. I know that no one loves their kids as you love yours." Will sat in the couch and put his face in his hands.

"How, Elise?" He stared at his sister, his eyes filled with tears. "How can you say that I'm a good father when I'm neglectin' my own sons?"

"William, you are grievin'! No one blames you, for God's sake! But it's time for you to heal, you have to take control of your life and get back your sons, you need to show them that even with them losin' their mother and their sister, they still have a father who with they can count with." Elise got up from the loveseat and sat beside her brother, leaning her head in his shoulder and taking his hands in hers. "And more important, you need to show Jennifer that you can be a good father to Sophie. And that Connor and Brandon have nothin' to worry about her, because you are gonna love her as much as you loved Lauren and she will never be a replacement to their deceased sister." Will stared at Elise. "Jennifer made an amazin' job with Sophie, Will. I can't imagine how it was difficult to her to raise her alone, as a single mother. Now you need to show them that you are here to help them and just add some love in their lives." Will smiled.

"You mean in Sophie's life." Elise laughed.

"I mean in their lives, LaMontagne. I see how you were starin' at Jennifer."

"What?" Elise continued to laugh.

"Come on, Will. She's pretty, funny, smart. I can see what you saw in Jennifer. And I can see the way that you are able to talk with each other just starrin' at each other eyes." Will got up quickly.

"You are crazy." Elise got up and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I might be a lot of things, but I'm not crazy and I don't see things where there is nothin'. I'm gonna pick up the kids at school, so I will leave the boys here in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Sure." Will still had a shocked face and Elise laughed.

"Bye, big brother!"

"Bye." Will sat back on the couch and replayed his conversation with Elise in his head.

_Back at the hospital_

"Hey!" Emily opened the door to Sophie's room and put her head inside, to announce her and the team.

"Hey, there!" JJ dropped her phone on the couch and stared at her whole team entering the room. Sophie quickly took her eyes off the TV.

"Uncle Pence! Aunt Pen!"

"Hey there, princess!" Garcia walked over the glass and waved at her. "Damn glass that don't allow me to give a big kiss and a big hug in my favorite princess in the world." Sophie giggled.

"If you dress like an astronaut, you can come in." Sophie explained.

"Like an astronaut?" Garcia asked and the whole team laughed.

"Yeah. When mommy comes play with me or read me a story to sleep, she puts a funny mask and a funny overall to come in! She even wears gloves!" The whole team laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here with your momma, and when you get better and healthy, I am gonna enter, okay? Cause I don't know if the overall is gonna match with my jewelry." Penelope sat down on the couch.

"How are you felling, princess?" Dave asked.

"My nose bled two times. But I'm getting stronger cause Will helped me." Sophie said as a matter of fact and Dave smiled. Sophie quickly got entertained with the TV again, leaving the adults free to talk.

"How is she, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Better, really. I mean, she's still weak, the marrow bone is still not working full time and producing all the cells that she needs, but Doctor Stephanie is confident and the bleeding is normal." Everyone nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Morgan.

"I'm better, really. Just knowing that she is in the process to get better and everything, it helps me to move on."

"You are smiling again." Penelope said and JJ laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'm." All the team smiled.

"But you know that her recovery is gonna take some time, right?" Spencer asked. "I mean, after she gets out of the hospital, there are a bunch of things that you are gonna have to take care of." JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I've been talking with Stephanie about her recovery at home. What brings me to another matter that she's gonna need me full time at home and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to go back at the office." She said the last part staring at Hotch.

"Let's not worry about that now, ok?" Hotch replied. "Right now you have to focus on her getting better here and after that I can see with Strauss what we can do." JJ nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Hotch just smiled.

"What about Will?" Emily asked, lowering down her voice a little and JJ smiled.

"He's recovering fine and next week he will probably be back at work."

"Okay." Emily nodded. "But what about the other thing?" She nodded her head at Sophie's direction and JJ sighed.

"We are gonna wait till she gets better to explain everything to her. I can just imagine how many questions she will ask."

"She will get lost at beginning. I mean, she is used to have only you and she will have a lot of questions. But I think that nothing will overcome her desire to have a complete family." Dave mentioned and JJ smiled to him, nodding.

_Back at Will's house_

"Hey, can I come in?" Will opened Connor's bedroom's door. He stared at his father.

"I'm studying." He simply answered and came back to his book. But Will was determined to talk to Connor. He entered his room and sat on his son's bed.

"We need to talk, Connor. You need to listen to me and I know that I need to listen to you." Connor dropped his pencil and turned his chair, so he was facing Will.

"What do you wanna say? Do you wanna talk about your new daughter?" Connor simply stared at Will.

"Yes. I wanna talk about Sophie and I wanna talk about you too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wanna talk about me?"

"Because you are my son and it has been a while that we don't talk."

"Why do you wanna play dad now?" Will sighed and slid his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I really do. I know that the lost of your mother and your sister was difficult to all of us and it was never my intention to ignore you and your brother." Connor stared at Will and he could see his son's eyes filling with tears.

"I miss them." Connor stared at the floor. Will extended his hand to his son, who took it and sat beside his father.

"I know you do. I miss them too." Will put his arm in his sons' shoulder.

"You cheated on mom!" Connor wiped his tears and stared at his father, indignant.

"It was a mistake, Connor. I should never have cheated on your mother, but happened."

"Did she know?"

"No. I never told her." Connor sighed.

"What do you want me to say? Because I really don't know what you want me to do."

"I just want us to talk. About everythin'. Includin' Sophie." Connor simply got up and came back to his chair.

"We have nothing to talk about her." Will sighed.

"She's your sister, Connor."

"No, she is not." Connor answered with clenched teeth and Will sighed.

"I don't wanna push the matter, not right now. But I have plans on bein' part of her life and you and your brother will be a part of her life too."

"You can't make me do it. Brandon is too young to understand that but I won't agree with all of this." Will simply sighed. He knew he shouldn't push this too much. He was already pleased that at least Connor had had talked to him again and opened himself a little, he was just a twelve year old boy, he couldn't demand a lot of him. He knew it was going to take some time, to adjust to new situation and recover their old relationship. But he was decided to make everything work. He finally realized that he had two sons that needed his help and now another daughter, which he would conquer, love and protect. Will got up to leave Connor's bedroom and stopped at the door.

"Connor?" He raised his head from his book. "When did you grow up too much?" Connor just smiled.

"I don't know." He just shrugged his shoulders and Will smiled. His son was twelve but he had grown up without him knowing and even realizing.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, let me know your opinion! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for the views and the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Sorry for the small chapter, I had to post this separated for the next one, or we were going to have a really long chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"A daughter, William?" Haydée LaMontagne stared at her son with her eyebrows raised. "A daughter outside your marriage with Hilary?"

"It happened, mother." Will took a deep breath. He knew how his mother was going to react to the news and the last thing that he wanted was to fight or even have a discussion with her. He needed her support at that moment.

"It happened, William. God, this is the excuses of all the man!" She exclaimed, putting her tea cup back on the table. "Hilary would be so disapointed with you, son. She loved you so much."

"I loved her too, mom. I still love her and I won't let you doubt about my fellings for her."

"You loved her, but you cheated on her." She raised an eye brow, tooking a sip of her tea.

"It was a one night thing. A meaningless one night thing that ended up in a daughter." Haydée took a deep breath.

"Who is her mother?"

"A woman that I met on a bar. Hilary and I were having some troubles, we were discussing a lot those days and I met her over there." Haydée laughed ironically.

"I can already imagine the type of woman that she is." She rolled her eyes.

"She's an amazing woman and mother, mom. And because of her my daughter is an amazing little girl too." Haydée stared at her son's green eyes and she knew that he had already fallen in love for the little girl. But she also knew that there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"You aren't telling me everything." Will took a deep breath. He was never able to lie or hide something from his mother.

"Sophie, my daughter, she has leukemia." Haydée put her cup on the table with her mouth opened in an O.

"But she's just 5." She blinked a few times.

"I donate her marrow bone to her." Haydée raised her eyebrows.

"Wait. When?"

"Two weeks ago." He took a sip of his coffee. "Jennifer, her mother, came after me so I could donate to her. She was really weak and her only option was a transplant."

"Oh my God, poor girl." Haydée reached for her son's hand and caressed them. "How is she now?" She asked, really concerned.

"She's at the hospital, in total isolation. We have to wait till we are completely sure that she's totally healthy but she's already felling much better." Haydée nodded.

"At least this time her mother acted in a responsible way and looked for you."

"I don't get where you want to arrive, mom." Will already had an idea.

"I mean that what gives this woman, Jennifer, the right of not telling you about your own daughter."

"It's not about right, mom. She knew I was married and she was worried about ruining my marriage." Haydée laughed ironically again.

"Come on, William! She was afraid of ruining your marriage? Or she was afraid of facing the truth and facing your wife? She didn't have the right of putting you away of your own daughter's life, William!"

"I know that, mom. I won't lie to you, I wasn't happy when I found out, not because I had a daughter, but because she hadn't told me before. But I won't lose my strength and my time in something that already happened and I can't do anything to change. Now, I'm going to focus on telling Sophie that I'm her father and be a part of her life from now." Haydée got up, putting her cup on the sink.

"Did you tell the boys?" She sat back at the dining room table.

"Yes." Will replied, sliding his hands through his hair.

"And." Haydée stared her son.

"Brandon is super excited. He has been saying that he wants to meet her, but I still didn't take him. The Doctor said that especially because he is a kid, he can easily take any disease to her so we are waiting." Haydée nodded. "Connor haven't come around yet. He's mad that I cheated on his mother and in his mind, Sophie is a replacement for Lauren."

"Is she?" Haydée asked.

"Mother!"

"William, she is a little girl that needs to be loved completely and freely. Worst than never recognize her as your daughter is love her as someone else."

"I know." He slid his hands through his hair. "I've already talked about that with Elize. I'm changing. I'm renewing my life so I can focus on my priorities: my 3 kids." Haydée extended her hand, caressing his son's.

"You have no idea how much time I've been waiting to hear this." Will laughed. "It's time to heal, son. Hilary would like for you to do this." Will nodded, smiling. "So, how much she asked?" Will blinked a few times, not understanding what her mother was talking about.

"Who asked what?" Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Jennifer, your daughter's mother. How much she asked for child support?" Will coughed.

"She didn't ask anything!"

"She didn't?" Haydée raised her eyebrow.

"No. Mom, we are worried about our daughter's health. She knows that I'm not letting her in any aspect of her life, but she's not worried about money right now." Haydée sighed.

"Well, ok then. But have the DNA test in your hands! You have to be very carefully so she won't extort you." She raised her finger at him, warning him.

"Mother, Jennifer is not the kind of woman to do this and I don't have a DNA test." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"You don't have a DNA test, William? You don't even know this woman and you already believe in everything she says!"

"She's a good woman, mom."

"She's fragilized by her daughter's situation. You don't know her real her." Will sighed.

"Could you please stop to find everyone bad or not good enough?" Haydée sighed.

"Could you please stop to find everyone good?" She asked and Will threw his head for behind, giving up. "Ok then, William." He came back to stare at his mother. "I wanna meet them." He blinked.

"Now?"

"Of course."

"We can wait till she goes out of the hospital." Haydée laughed.

"I'm already here, William. I wanna meet her this week that I'm staying." Will sighed, knowing that he would never take this idea out of his mother's head.

_At the hospital._

"Ouch!" Sophie whinned, while JJ was brushing her hair.

"Sorry, baby girl." JJ finished brushing her daughter's hair and then put the hairbrush in the bedside table.

"Mom." Sophie called her, putting her doll down at the bed.

"Yeah." JJ replied, sitting beside her.

"Why Will don't bring his sons to play with me?" She looked up at JJ.

"Well, baby, Doctor Stephanie thought that it would be better to not let a lot of people to come here with you. You are still recovering so Will decided to wait till he brings his sons to play with you." Sophie nodded.

"But you are here. And you don't wear the funny mask anyore." JJ laughed.

"Well, that's true. But I'm your mommy and I'm totally healthy so I can stay here with you. But especially kids, that go to school and see a lot of people and other kids, they can transmit a lot of diseases." Sophie nodded again.

"Is why you and Nana come in but Will and Uncle Pence don't?"

"Yeah, Nana and I went through some tests. We are totally healthy to stay around you and it's also good to help to you create a new immunity."

"What's immunity?"

"The part of the body that protects you from diseases." Sophie leaned her head in JJ's chest and she started to caress her daughter's hair.

"Will just has boys?" Sophie started to play with JJ's hands.

"Yeah, he has 2. Connor is 12 and Brandon is 10."

"Does Aunt Elise have boys too?" JJ smiled to herself of how closely Sophie had gotten from Elise.

"No, Elise has little girl about your age. Her name is Nicolle." Sophie stared at her mother, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Can she come play? Peease, peease, peease!" JJ gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know if Doctor Stephanie is going to allow her to come inside." Sophie started pouting.

"But I miss play with Jack, and Alice, and Grace." Sophie said, mentioning Hotch's son and her two friends of the park and JJ kissed her forehead.

"I know you do, baby girl. But I promise you that sooner you will be out of this hospital and you will be able to play with a lot of kids. And then you are going to school and you are going to make a lot of friends over there." Sophie smiled to her mother. JJ knew that Sophie wouldn't be able to go to school for at least one year, but she needed to make her feel better for at least a little.

"Okay then. Now, can you play dolls with me?" JJ smiled.

"Of course I can." JJ picked up one of the dolls on the bed and started to play with her daughter.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, the next one should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the views and reviews, ideas for this story are popping in my head and I hope you stick with me in this journey! Sorry for any mistakes, again, English is not my first language.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

"Hey." JJ put her laptop down at the coffee table, staring at the opening door. Will entered the room, followed by an old skinny woman, all dressed up in a skinny black pants and a red silk blouse. JJ just kept starring at the older woman and thinking about her own messy bun and her dirty T-shirt, where Sophie had let soup fall. Will smiled to her as soon as he entered the room. She seemed as beautiful as always.

"Hey." Will greeted her back. "JJ, this is my mother, Haydée. Mom, this is Jennifer." JJ smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. LaMontagne." Haydée looked at JJ up and down and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Jennifer." JJ quickly thought how a woman so cold and rude as she seemed to be, would have kids so nice as Will and Elise. A silence filled the room, till Haydée walked over the glass wall, hitting her high heels, and stared at a sleeping Sophie.

"She just slept." JJ said, as soon as Will sat down and Haydée continued to stare at Sophie. "She went through some test and she got tired. I will let her sleep till dinner." Will nodded but Haydée didn't move or make any sound.

"She's gaining some color." Will commented and JJ smiled.

"Yeah, she's feeling a lot better. Her fevers and bleedings stopped, the doctors are really confident about these new tests." Will smiled and they ended up in a comfortable silence, which was interrupted by Haydée.

"Do they think that she will be out of here soon?" Haydée walked over the couch where Will was sitting and sat beside him.

"They still don't know." JJ replied. "They need to see the results of tests and then they will see how to proceed." Haydée nodded.

"So, Jennifer." Haydée smiled. "Do you work?" JJ smiled.

"Yes. I work for the FBI." Haydée nodded.

"Which department?"

"Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Aren't you afraid for your daughter? I mean, you are the only person she has and you keep risking your life chasing killers?" Haydée raised her eyebrow.

"I'm the media liaison. I work more at the office, contacting the media and the families of the victims. But Sophie is very proud of my job and I'm risking my life so I can make the world a better place to her." Haydée didn't even smile. She just kept starring at JJ. Will was quite ashamed of his mother's behavior. He knew she wasn't an easy person, she never thought that any woman was good enough for Will or any man was good enough for Elise. Hilary was an exception. She and Will met each other in college and she was like a daughter to Haydée, so Haydée got more than happy when the two of them got together. But JJ didn't deserve his mother's behavior, she was an amazing woman and Haydée didn't have any reason to behavior herself like that.

"Well, at least now she has William." Haydée commented and JJ nodded, taking a deep breath to not kill the woman in front of her. She started to massage her temples, closing her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Will asked, his voice filled with real concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ smiled. "I'm just tired, it took some time to her to sleep last night and she's giving us a hard time with the venous catheter."

"Which venous catheter?" Haydée asked before Will could say something.

"They introduced a catheter in her arm from where she is receiving all the medicines necessary. The catheter needs to be clean once a week and there is a special nurse that monitors it every hour. Sophie hates needles and she is really disturbed by it."

"Till when she has to stay with it?" Will asked this time.

"For a few months. Even after she goes home, she needs to stay with it so they can do the blood sampling and give her medicines by it." Will nodded.

"She's gonna need full attention after she gets out, hm."

"Yeah, my mom moving in with us so she can help me with her. I wanted to stay full time, but I need to go back to work, I really doubt that they will give me more time off."

"How much time did you take?" Will asked again. Haydée just got silent, listening to their conversation, but mostly starring at the sleeping Sophie. She couldn't deny how beautiful the little girl was and how her lips and her nose were exactly like Will's.

"Next week it completes two months that I'm off. My boss said that I can take much time that I need but I don't think that they can hold my place for a lot, they need a media liaison."

"Why don't you quit?"

"Because I need the money. My mom has her retirement pension and she is willing to help us, but it's her money and I can't depend on her. But I'll talk to my boss and I'll see." JJ shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, Will get up from his seat and sat beside JJ, grabbing her hands in the middle of his.

"Jennifer, you are not alone anymore. I'm here to help you and Sophie in everything I can. Elise can watch Sophie whenever you and your mother need and I can do it too when I'm not working. If you need money to stay full time with her, we can manage a way." JJ smiled.

"I will see how things are going to turn and I'll let you knowing." Will smiled.

"I'm here for both of you, ok. We can manage a way of you staying with Sophie. I've been doing some research and she's going to need 24/7 care for at least a year and I personally think that it would be best if her momma stayed home to do it." JJ laughed.

"Yeah, I think that this is best too. Let's wait for the tests results and then we can manage everything." JJ smiled to Will and he smiled back. For a few minutes they stayed in the same spot, JJ's hands in Will's, both of them smiling to each other. Haydée was just staring at the scene in front of her, knowing that her son wasn't just falling in love for Sophie.

"I can help in whatever you two need too." Haydée said, breaking the moment between them. JJ quickly took her hands off Will's and looked at Haydée. "I mean, I live in New Orleans but she's my granddaughter too. I can help." Haydée finally smiled to JJ, who smiled back.

"Thanks, Mrs. LaMontagne. It means a lot." Before anyone could say something, the door opened.

"Jen." Sandy entered the room, carrying two cups of coffee and a bag.

"Hey, mom." JJ smiled to her. Sandy quickly noticed the beautiful well aged lady sitting in one of the couches and how JJ and Will were sitting closely in the another one. "This is Will's mom, Haydée. Mrs. Lamontagne, this is my mother, Sandy." JJ introduced the two of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haydée." Sandy smiled to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sandy." Haydée smiled.

"I brought you a change of clothes." Sandy gave the bag to JJ, who smiled. "I didn't know that we had visitors, so I just brought two coffees." JJ laughed.

"Don't worry mom. I'll go to the bathroom get changed and can get more two." JJ got up.

"Acctually." Will got up too. "You two can stay here with Sophie." Will said looking at their mothers. "I can go with Jay to get coffee for us." Will wanted to apologize to JJ for his mother's behavior, but mostly he wanted to talk to JJ alone. He didn't have any important topic to talk to her; he just wanted to be with her.

"Oh, okay then." Sandy gave one of the cups to Haydée and sat on the couch across her. JJ and Will left the room, leaving the two alone watching Sophie.

"I'll change and I can meet you at the canteen." JJ said to Will. He nodded and she went to the bathroom. While changing her top, JJ couldn't help but wonder why Will wanted to stay with her alone. Sure they had a lot of things to talk but she just thought that they would wait for it. She was really surprised of how careless Will was and she was really happy to have someone to lie on. She quickly got changed and went to the canteen. Will was already sitting in one of the tables with two cups of coffee. JJ couldn't help but notice how good his green shirt suited him. It reflected the green of his eyes and defined very good his muscles, which she noticed that it was bigger than when she looked for him 3 weeks ago.

"Hey." She smiled while sitting and he smiled back.

"Hey." He pushed one of the cups at her direction. "Hope you like it." JJ took a sip and smiled.

"Perfect. I just can't deal with little sugar." Will smiled.

"Yeah, me neither. It helps me to face the long shifts." JJ laughed.

"Exactly." The both of them laughed and they felt in a comfortable silence and Will decided to break it.

"I wanted to apologize to you, JJ. My mom, she's a good woman she just has this shield around her to protect from the bad stuff and she might look like a bad person but I think she's just lost with this whole situation too and she might sound a little rude." JJ smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame her for being cautious with the woman that suddenly knocked on her son's door claiming that he has a daughter." Will let out a little laugh. "I know she's a good person, I mean, she raised two amazing kids so, and she must be really good too." Will smiled to JJ."So, how are the boys?" JJ asked and Will continued to smile. He just admired how JJ was able to have such a big heart, she wasn't just worried about Sophie's reaction to finding her father, but she was also worried about his sons in the middle of the situation.

"They are good." Will smiled. "Brandon can't stop asking when he's coming to meet Sophie." JJ smiled. "Connor hasn't come around yet about this whole situation but we are talking now. Much more than we did before and I'm confident that he will be able to deal with this." JJ continued to smile.

"I'm happy to hear this, really. I can't wait to meet than, so does Sophie." Will couldn't help but smile. "But don't worry about Connor, he's just lost. You have to give time to him. Time to heal." Will nodded. "But what about you?" Will shrugged his shoulders, not understanding the question.

"What do you mean?" JJ smiled.

"We are parents, Will. We are more worried about our kids and their well being than our own. But this can't be simple for you. I knocked in your door three weeks ago throwing a sick daughter at your back, turning your life upside down. How are you feeling with all of that?" Will took a deep breath.

"I was lost, at first. But now I'm scared and happy. I'm happy to have such a wonderful daughter at my life. She helped me to fight and deal with my grieving; now I have another reason to live for." JJ smiled. "But I'm scared, I don't know how she will react when she finds out that I'm her father and I don't know how I'm gonna do to be a good father to her." JJ smiled.

"Sophie is already in love for you and I can assure you that she will be more than happy when she finds out. She will get a little lost at the beginning of course, but I am sure she will be more than happy when she finds out. And Will, you are an amazing father, never doubt of that." She extended her hand, caressing Will's with her thumb. "What happened with Lauren it wasn't your fault, you did everything in your power to protect her but life just got in the way. I can't imagine how difficult this must be, but you did everything you could." Will started to caress her hand, smiling.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. I just don't know how you know what to say." JJ let out a little laugh and shrugged her shoulders, blushing. Since their first meeting five years ago, Will had this effect on her, an effect that she wasn't explain or control.

_At the same time, at Sophie's room._

"Thanks for the coffee." Haydée thanked Sandy.

"Not a problem." She sat at the couch, starring at Sophie across the glass.

"She's such a beautiful girl, hm." Haydée commented, looking at Sophie too.

"Yeah, she's just like Jennifer when she was little. For the exception of the lips and the nose." Haydée laughed.

"They are just like Will's." Sandy smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great combination between the two of them." Haydée nodded.

"Is she a good girl?" Haydée asked. "I mean her behavior."

"She's one of the most well behaved kids that I've ever met, and I don't say this because she's my granddaughter." Haydée laughed. "And she socializes much better than even I do. I think it's probably Jennifer's influence too, she can deal with words in a way that I can't even explain."

"With whom she stays when Jennifer is working? Do you live in DC?"

"Officially I live in Pennsylvania, but mostly I'm here. I sometimes stay with Sophie at Jen's or I take Sophie to East Allegheny with me."

"East Allegheny?"

"It's a small city near Pittsburgh." Haydée nodded and before she could ask something else, Sophie woke up.

"Nana." Sophie sat up on bed and stared at her grandmother and the other woman talking to her.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Sophie rubbed her eyes. "Who is you?" She asked Haydée.

"I'm Haydée. I'm Will's mom." Haydée smiled to Sophie, who smiled back.

"Me Sophie. Is Will here?" Haydée and Sandy laughed.

"I am Sophie, baby girl. And yes, Will is in the canteen with mommy."

"I am Sophie." Sophie repeated, proudly to her grandmother. "Can you call mommy and Will? Peease, peease, peasee?" Haydée and Sandy laughed.

"I'll text her, baby girl. Is there something I can do for you?" Sandy asked, grabbing her cell phone.

"Nope." Sophie nodded her head no and grabbed her doll that was on the bedside table.

_"Sophie is awake. She wants you and Will."_ Sandy texted.

_"We're going. Thanks."_ JJ replied. While Sandy was texting her daughter, Haydée got up and went till the glass' direction.

"Hey. Everything is fine?" Haydée asked Sophie, who took off her eyes from the doll and stared at her grandmother. She thought before answer.

"I am fine. You?" She asked, proudly of her correct answer.

"I am fine, too. Who's her?" She pointed to the doll.

"This is Linda. She's Tracy's sister." Sophie then grabbed another doll from the bedside table.

"Nice to meet Linda and Tracy." Haydée said to the dolls and Sophie laughed.

"They liked you." Sophie smiled to Haydée and she smiled back. She couldn't deny how beautiful her granddaughter was. She seemed such a good and lovely girl, she didn't blame Will for falling in love for her so easily. What made her think that Jennifer should be a good woman too, to have raised such a good daughter.

"Hey there." JJ said entering the room with Will following her.

"Mommy!" Sophie smiled ear to ear. "Will!" JJ smiled.

"Hey princess, how are you?" Will asked.

"I am fine." Sophie smiled. "I am playing with Linda and Tracy and I met Idée." Everyone laughed at how Sophie couldn't pronouce Haydée's name.

"Did she tell you that she's my mommy?" Will asked her.

"Yeah. She's beautiful. Like my mommy and my Nana." Will laughed.

"Well, so I am a very lucky guy 'cause I'm surrounded with really beautiful woman." Sophie smiled. "But don't tell them, you are more beautiful than the three of them." Will whispered the last part and Sophie laughed.

"Uncle Pence always say that!"

"Then Uncle Spencer is a very smart man."

"A genius!" Sophie exclaimed proudly and everyone laughed. Will and JJ sat on the couch, each of them beside their mother's and Sophie's face got serious. "When your sons are coming to see me?" She asked staring at Will.

"Well, I was thinking that we should wait till you go out of the hospital than I can take them to your home to see you." Will explained and Sophie nodded.

"Mommy said that Aunt Elise have a daughter."

"Oh yeah, she has. A beautiful little girl just like you." Sophie laughed.

"Can she go too? Peaase, peaase, peaase?" Everyone laughed.

"Of course she can, princess."

"Kay." She smiled and went back to her dolls. Before anyone could say something, Doctor Stephanie entered the room.

"Hey there." She smiled to everyone.

"Hey, Doctor." Will smiled to her. "This is my mother, Haydée. Mom, this is Stephanie, Sophie's daughter." The two of them exchanged hellos.

"So, the nurses are bringing Sophie's dinner. Is there a way that I can talk to both of you?" Stephanie asked looking at both JJ and Will.

"Oh, of course." JJ got up, with Will following her. "Sweet, Nana and Haydée are staying with you. It's okay for you?" Sophie nodded her head.

"Kay. But I'm hungry." JJ and Will laughed.

"The nurse is bringing your dinner, sweet." Stephanie assured her and Sophie nodded her head yes, quickly coming back to her dolls. Will and JJ followed Stephanie till her office. They had told her that Will was Sophie's father one week after the transplant; they wanted her to know that Will wanted to get involved in all of the steps of Sophie's recovery. They sat across Stephanie while she picked up a few papers at the top of the table.

"So, I have Sophie's test's results." Stephanie smiled to them and JJ took a deep breath, knowing that her daughter's future was written in that simple piece of paper.

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! I hope I'll get the next chapter up soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys, big chapter for you! Thank you so much for all the answers that I'm getting with this story and a special thanks to the ones who took time to review. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

JJ finished cutting the tomatoes, putting them on the pot with the onions that were already cut. She then picked the cucumber, cutting it in slices. All the time keeping an eye on Sophie, who was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons.

_One week before_

_"So, I have Sophie's test's results." Stephanie smiled to them and JJ took a deep breath, knowing that her daughter's future was written in that simple piece of paper._

_"Well, as we've noticing for the last weeks, the number of white blood cells in Sophie's peripheral blood has increased since the transplant. The transfusions of red blood cells and platelets were also a success and they helped Sophie's body to produce their own." Stephanie put the paper in the table, showing JJ and Will the numbers. "Sophie's platelet count reached above 20.000/mm3 and her granulocytes count are above 500/mm3. We have stopped the transfusions for two days so we could be able to do these tests, and these high numbers means that the donation was a success." JJ's and Will's eyes filled with tears, the two of them not believing in what they had just heard._

_"You mean that she's cured?" JJ's voice failed in her question, the tears already sliding through her cheek._

_"Well, the process of cure of leukemia is not that simple. You know that she still has to do regular tests for the next months, take care of her food and all the precautions that we had already talked about." Both JJ and Will nodded. "But considering these results, I think that Sophie is ready to come back home." JJ let it out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, tears of happiness falling on her cheek. Will kept starring at the paper, his eyes filled with tears and the New Orleans native still not believing that her daughter was getting better._

"Jen?" Sandy called her daughter from the front door. "I need help, sweet." JJ dropped the knife, drying her hands on the dishcloth and went to help her mother with the groceries.

"I help, Nana." JJ arrived by the time that Sophie was trying to pick one of the bags.

"Honey, you can't carry weight. I can help Nana." JJ replied, picking one of the bags.

"Kay." Sophie went back to the TV, while JJ and Sandy carried the groceries to the kitchen.

"You already started?" Sandy asked her daughter, while storing the groceries.

"Just the salad. Can you help me with the pot pie?"

"Sure. Do you want a chicken one?"

"Yeah, it will be better. The pretzels are on the oven, more 5 minutes and they will be ready. Can you see if there is any juice on the refrigerator?" Sandy laughed, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Jen, before I left you asked me twice to check on the juice. Everything is perfect, can you please stop worrying?" JJ put the cucumber on the pot and sighed.

"I think I am a little paranoid." Sandy laughed.

"A little?" JJ laughed. "Look, Will is not gonna worry if the juice is not cold enough or if the cucumber is not cut perfectly."

"I know. It's just that it's the first time that he's bringing his sons and I wanna cause a good impression."

"Jennifer, he already knowS that you are an amazing mother to Sophie and that you take a good care of her. Stop freaking out, ok?" JJ nodded and smiled. Sandy went to start the chicken pot pie and Sophie came running to the kitchen.

"Honey, don't run." JJ warned her.

"Sorry. What you doing?" She jumped to see the top of the counter. JJ laughed and picked her up.

"I'm cutting the things for the salad, Nana is making the pie and the pretzels are on the oven." Sophie smiled.

"Is Will and his sons coming?"

"Yeah, they are coming. Are you excited to see them?" Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna play with them." JJ smiled. "Mommy, what's that?" Sophie pointed to the cut cucumber in the pot.

"Cucumber, sweet. For the salad." Sophie made a disgusted face.

"But I don't like cucumber." JJ and Sandy laughed.

"You don't need to eat the cucumber, okay?" Sophie nodded.

"Is Idée coming too?" Sophie stared at her mother with her big blue eyes. They had seen each other just twice, but they were already in love for each other and JJ was really happy that Sophie was getting along with her.

"Hm, I don't think so." JJ knew that Will wanted to his kids to know Sophie with just the five of them.

"Kay." Sophie went down from JJ's lap and went back to the living room.

"Why don't you go, take a shower, give Sophie a bath and I'll finish everything, hm." Sandy smiled to her daughter.

"I can't let you do this alone." Sandy laughed.

"The pot pies are almost ready and I just need to put the rest of the ingredients of the salad on the pot and then it will be all ready."

"Thanks, mom." JJ smiled. "And where are you going at dinner?" JJ asked, curious. Her mother had already said that she wouldn't be at home by the time of the dinner but she hadn't specified where she would be going.

"I'm going to have dinner with a friend. Do you remember Catherine, right?"

"I remember her. But I thought that you hadn't talk to each other for like three years."

"Yeah, but we decided to have dinner." Sandy shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then." JJ decided to drop the matter. "Sweet, I'm gonna take a shower. Nana is in the kitchen, ok?" Sophie nodded without taking her eyes from the TV. JJ took a shower, washing her hair but leaving to dry it after giving Sophie a bath. She helped Sophie to take a bath, washing her very good and cleaning up the area of the venous catheter after it.

"Can I chose my clothes?" Sophie asked while putting her panties.

"Of course. What do you want to wear?" JJ put the panties on Sophie.

"A skirt." Sophie sat on her bed while JJ looked at her closet.

"Pink or blue?" JJ showed her the two options and Sophie thought for a moment, making JJ laugh.

"The pink. With the white shirt that Aunt Em gave me." JJ laughed and picked up the white polo shirt that Emily had gave to Sophie.

"Shoes?" JJ asked and Sophie went to her cabinet.

"These ones." JJ smiled and dressed Sophie. She then dried Sophie's hair, leaving it totally straight. The little girl went back to the living room and JJ decided to dry her own, leaving it with long waves on the tip. She remembered that in the first time that she and Will met each other, she had her hair like this and Will had even praised it. She just didn't want admit to herself that she was trying to please him.

"The pies are on the oven, you just have to turn it on ten minutes before you eat them. The pretzels are ready too, so does the salad. You can put the table?" Sandy asked JJ as soon as she heard her enter the kitchen.

"Of course, mom. You have already done a lot." Sandy then turned from the sink to stare at her daughter.

"Wow." Sandy analyzed her daughter. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans with a pink blouse that felt on her elbows leaving it exposed. On her foot, she had a pair of golden flats.

"What?" JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"You look a really hot mama, hm." JJ blushed.

"Mom!" Sandy laughed.

"And this is not a crime, hm." Sandy caressed her chin. "I'm gonne take a bath and then go, ok?" JJ nodded. She sat with Sophie at the living room while her mother took a shower. After Sandy left, JJ noticed that it was almost time for Will and the boys to arrive. She decided to put the table, but it was just the time for her to put the table cloth and the door bell rang.

"Mommy." Sophie smiled to JJ from the couch and she smiled back. JJ opened the door to Will and smiled to him.

"Hey." She almost lost her breath seeing Will in dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt that defined her muscles. JJ couldn't help but noticed that he seemed very different from the man that she had seem a month ago, but he still wasn't the same man from five years ago. But she didn't care; he was able to took her breath in any ways.

"Hey there." Will smiled, seeing the beautiful blonde in front of him. Every time he saw JJ, he was reassured by the motive that led him to spend the night with her five years ago.

"Please, come in." Will and his boys entered the house. JJ couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little Will's in front of her.

"JJ, this is Connor." Will pointed to the older boy who just gave a small smile to her. "And this is Brandon." The little boy smiled widely at JJ. "Boys, this is JJ." She smiled at the boys.

"It's really nice to meet you, guys." Brandon continued to smile and Connor just continued serious, chewing his gum.

"It's nice to meet you too, JJ." Brandon said and JJ smiled.

"Will!" Sophie came running at him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey, baby girl." Will picked her up and almost kissed her cheek, remembering that he couldn't.

"Shouldn't you be wearing your mask?" Will touched the tip of her nose.

"Oh my God, I forgot." JJ ran and picked up one of the hospital masks at the top of the sideboard behind the couch. Sophie should wear hospital masks for at least 3 months while receiving visitors; she couldn't take the risk of being contaminated by anyone.

"No." Sophie nodded her head no as JJ tried to put the mask on her face.

"Honey, you know that you have to wear it." Sophie pouted and leaned her head into Will's shoulder.

"It's ugly and boring. And it itches." Sophie whined.

"Princess, you know you have to wear it so you don't get sick and then have to go back to the hospital." Will helped JJ.

"If you don't put it, Will and the boys will have to leave." All the time, Brandon and Connor watched the interaction between JJ, Will and Sophie. Connor couldn't stop starring at Sophie, she remembered Lauren too much.

"But this mask is so cool." Connor said and everyone stared at him.

"What?" Sophie raised her head to look at him.

"The mask." He picked up the mask from JJ's hand and put it on his face. "It's like a cowboy mask, I liked it a lot." Sophie stared at him.

"A owboy?" Connor laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe if you put one, Brandon will put one too and we can play cowboys." Sophie thought about that for a minute and then smiled.

"I want a owboy mask too." Everyone laughed and JJ quickly picked more two masks, giving one to Brandon and putting another on Sophie.

"Cool, I'm a cowboy too!" Brandon said and Sophie went down from Will's lap.

"Mommy, why don't you and Will be a owboy too?" She asked, pulling in JJ's sleeve. Before JJ could reply, Will picked another two masks, putting one on him and another on JJ, who almost fainted at the touch of Will's fingers behind her ear.

"What do you think?" Will asked and Sophie laughed.

"You look funny." JJ laughed and then Sophie turned to the boys. "I have little horses. Do you want to see them?" Sophie asked and they nodded. She pulled on both of their sleeves and lead them to her bedroom.

"You look great." JJ said to Will and he laughed.

"Yeah, you look beautiful too." She laughed back.

"Don't you think that she's too young to have boys in her room?" Will asked and JJ laughed.

"Don't worry, she already has a boyfriend." JJ walked over the kitchen and Will followed her.

"What?" Will asked indignant and JJ laughed.

"His name is Colin; he's a friend from the park." She shrugged her shoulders. "He kissed her when they were like, two, and since them he makes very clear to all the boys at the park that she's his girlfriend." Will laughed.

"Should I be worried?" Will leaned on the kitchen counter, while JJ opened the fridge.

"Maybe you should wait till she is fifteen." Will and she laughed. "Beer or wine?" She asked him.

"Whatever you are taking." He shrugged her shoulders and she closed the fridge, grabbing a wine bottle from one of the shelves.

"So, did you explained to the boys?" JJ eyed Will while pouring them the wine.

"Yeah, I explained that Sophie still doesn't know that I'm her father so they promised to not tell her anything." JJ smiled and gave him one of the glasses.

"Thank you." Will smiled back and got lost in her eyes.

At Sophie's bedroom.

"I have this, this, and this." Sophie took off three little horses from her doll trunk. "I like the white. Which one you want?" She extended her hand and Brandon picked up the brown and Connor the black. They sat on Sophie's bed and started playing.

"So." Connor started. "Do you like my dad?" He stared at Sophie.

"Yes." She nodded. "Will is funny and he calls me princess." She smiled through the mask.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cute." Brandon stared at his older brother and smiled. "You like my mom too. She's cool." Sophie said, proudly.

"Well, we still don't know her a lot yet, but."

"You will like. She takes me to the park and to the movies."

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool." Brandon replied and they continued to play.

Back at the kitchen

"So." JJ put her glass at the counter and grabbed the plates. "Can you grab the forks and the knives, please?" She went to the living room and Will followed her carring the cutlery.

"You know that you didn't have to do all of this, right?" Will helped her to settle up the table.

"My mom made the pie, so I just made the salad and the pretzels." Will raised his head and stared at JJ. She got worried. "What?" Will smiled.

"I love pretzels." JJ laughed at Will's face.

"Well, it's homemade pretzels, so please be nice." JJ went to the kitchen and grabbed the glasses.

"I'm sure that it will be very good. Sophie already mentioned that you are a very good cooker." JJ then grabbed her and Will's glasses, pointing him to sit on the couch. They sat starring at each other.

"When did she mention that?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her wine and Will shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know exactly. Some time that we talked, I'm not sure." JJ nodded.

"So, Connor." She lowered her voice.

"He's still mad. But I saw his reaction at Sophie and I can assure you that he liked her." JJ smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to hear this." JJ smiled and Will smiled back.

"So." Will took a sip of his wine. "Did you think about your job?" JJ sighed.

"I'm gonna talk to my boss tomorrow and I will see what we can do."

"Look, I don't think that they will deny you time to take care of your daughter. But if you need to quit, I can help you with the money." JJ smiled.

"Thank you, really. But I can't depend on you or my mom." JJ took a sip of her wine. "I'll see how things are gonna work out, so."

"So whatever you decide, I'll be by your side." JJ smiled and the oven beeped.

"The pie is ready." She quickly got up and went to the kitchen, with Will following her.

"Wow, they seem really good." JJ smiled.

"Can you call the kids? I'm gonna put the food on the table. Will nodded and went to call the kids while JJ put the food at the table. After that JJ helped Sophie to wash her hands and her arms, as the doctors had explained to her before Sophie got out from the hospital.

"Did you all wash your hands." Will asked while they sat at the table.

"Yeap." Brandon replied and Connor nodded.

"Ery good." Sophie smiled.

"Ok. So now we can all took off our masks so we can eat, hm." They laughed and took off their masks. JJ started to pour some salad to Sophie while Will poured juice to the kids.

"No umber mommy." Sophie warned JJ and she laughed.

"It's cucumber and if you don't want it, you don't have to eat. But I would like very much if you tried at least one slice." Sophie nodded and put one slice on her mouth, making a face.

"Yuck." Everyone laughed at Sophie's face. Will couldn't help but notice the change in his sons' behavior around Sophie, it was even different of when they were around Nicolle. They seemed free, relaxed and calm.

"Ok, thanks for trying." JJ said and Sophie smiled, starting to eat her salad.

"Could you please put some for me, JJ?" Brandon extended his plate and JJ smiled. Will just kept watching the interaction between them.

"Of course. Say when you want me to stop, ok?" Brandon nodded. JJ put him some salad till he said it was enough. "Do you want some too, Connor?" JJ asked smiling and the boy was caught off guard.

"Of course." Connor just extended his plate and nodded till it was enough.

"Will?" JJ smiled and Will extended his plate, smiling. She put some salad to him and then to herself and they started eating.

"What are the pot pie?" Connor asked, finishing the salad.

"All of them are chicken." JJ explained. "There are two for each of us, but there's still dessert so keep a space in your belly." Connor smiled and JJ put a pie to him. Everyone finished and started to eat their pies.

"It's very good, JJ." Connor smiled.

"Well, thank you very much." She smiled back. "But the pie it was my mom who made, so I'll transmit your praise." Will smiled.

"Yeah, you really should tell her that this pie is amazing." Will replied with his mouth full, already finishing his first pie. Everyone laughed.

"Watabutumum?" Sophie asked with her mouth full and everyone laughed.

"First you swallow, and then you speak. Deal?" Sophie nodded and swallowed her food.

"What about your mom?" Sophie asked starring at Connor and Brandon. JJ looked at Will, who was starring at his sons.

"Sophie." JJ warned her. She had forgotten to tell Sophie that Connor and Brandon didn't have a mother and she felt bad for letting her speaking like.

"It's okay, JJ." Will smiled to her. Before he could explain to Sophie, Connor interrupted.

"Our mother died." He said just said to Sophie, without taking his eyes from his food. Sophie's mouth opened in an O and she had a shocked face.

"I'm sorry." She said, starring at Connor and Brandon. Connor gave her a sad smile and Brandon smiled too.

"That's ok." The little boy said to her and Sophie smiled. JJ gave Will an apologetic look and he smiled, shaking his head as for her to not care about it.

"What about your dad, Sophie?" Connor asked her. JJ shot Will an desperate look and he just kept staring at his son. Brandon kept looking at his dad, a little lost in everything that it was happening.

"I don't know." Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "Mommy said I am special because I have just a mommy, not a mommy and a daddy." Connor smiled to her and neither the adults interrupted their conversation, a little afraid and a little shocked with everything.

"And would you like to have a dad?" Connor asked again.

"I dunno." Sophie shrugged her shoulders again. "Just if my dad be cool."

"As my dad? You said earlier that he's pretty cool and funny." Connor asked and before Sophie could reply, Will interrupted.

"Ok Connor, that's enough." He glared at his son.

"What? I'm just asking."

"We've already talked about it." Will said through gritted teeth. JJ didn't know what to do.

"Your dad is cool and funny because he calls me princess and I like." Sophie finally replied to Connor and everyone turned to look at her. "But he is your dad and my friend. Mommy is a good mom and dad, so I don't need one." Sophie continued to eat not having any idea of what was happening around her. Will kept glaring at Connor, who had turned to eat staring at his plate. Brandon kept turning his eyes through JJ and Will.

"I'll fill my glass." JJ got up and went to the kitchen with Will following her.

"JJ, I'm really sorry." Will stared apologetic at her.

"I thought you had talked to them." She whispered, trying not to yell.

"I talked, ok. But Connor is just as lost in this situation as all of us are and I don't blame him because asking questions. Of course I wished he hadn't said nothing, if Sophie were a little older she would had suspected of something but she didn't. So please, calm down." JJ took a deep breath, sliding her hands through her hair.

"I, I'm sorry. It's just that, he asked what I've been afraid of asking her for the last month." JJ leaned on the kitchen counter and Will stepped next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we are gonna tell her that you are her father but we've been so good all alone for the next five years that I'm afraid of how she's going to react. She adores you but I don't know how she will react when we tell her that you are her father." Will could see tears forming in her eyes and he couldn't understand how it hurt to see her like that.

"Hey." Will put his hand in her shoulder and slid through her arm, stopping by her hand and sending a shiver through her spine. "It's ok. JayJay, we are going to take this slowly as possible cause I don't wanna see you or Sophie hurt." While he had one hand in hers, the other one stopped by her waist and neither of them noticed how closely their boddies were. "But we need to be strong for them because if we are lost, I can't imagine what all of this is causing to their head." JJ nodded.

"You are right." She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry that I reacted like that." Will laughed. "And I'm sorry for what Sophie said; I totally forgot to explain about Hilary to her."

"Don't worry about it, ok? As I said before, I'm here for everything that you need." Will smiled and JJ smiled back. "And she's just a kid, I don't blame her for being curious." Before neither of them could say or do something, Sophie yelled.

"Mommy!" Will took of his hands from JJ's and she recomposed herself.

"Yeah, baby." JJ filled her glass and went back to the dining room.

"We finished and want etzel." Everyone laughed.

"Well, Will and I didn't finish yet. Why don't you and the boys go to the living room and when we finish I can call you so we can eat all together?" Sophie nodded, getting out of her chair.

"Mask." JJ warned Sophie, who rolled her eyes and gave the mask to JJ to put on her.

"I just think we have a really ornery girl in our hands." JJ laughed at Will.

"You think? I give you more 3 days to have sure about it." Will laughed with JJ and they spent the rest of the night like that, talking, playing, laughing and even unconsciously flirting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys, I'm really sorry for the long delay on this story, life has got in the way and I was thinking where I wanted to lead this story.**

**Thank you so much for all the views and reviews, you are all amazing! Sorry for this small chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hey." JJ opened the door of her house, smiling and starring at the man in front of her.

"Hey." Will smiled at her messy bun and how she rearranged the bowl of dirty clothes on her hip. "Did I arrive at a bad time?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She smiled a little ashamed and opened the door wider. Will entered the house and JJ closed the door behind him. "I'm just doing laundry." She walked over the laundry room and he followed her. "But Sophie just slept so if you wanted to see her." She shrugged her shoulders, separating the pile of clothes.

"Oh, no, that's ok." Will said, sliding his hand through his hair. "I mean, I left the station earlier and I was going to pick up the boys at school and since it was too early to pick them, I thought about stopping here." JJ smiled. "Is she ok? For be sleeping after lunch."

"Sophie sleeps a lot, if you wanna know." They laughed. "But Stephanie switched her meds yesterday and she said that the new one might let her a little sleepier."

"She changed her meds? Is she ok?" Will asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's a normal thing, for what Stephanie said. They are lowering the dosages of some things and seeing how she is going to react." Will nodded. "How are the boys?" She asked.

"They are good." Will smiled. "Brandon couldn't stop asking when we are coming back here and Connor seemed to agree with his idea of visiting you again." JJ smiled. "Brandon even asked if he can bring Nicolle with him next time." JJ laughed. "According to him, Sophie and she would be best friends." Will laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that Sophie would love that. I'm just still not sure if this isn't too much, you know? Stephanie didn't even want her to get in contact with kids in school age so maybe we could wait a little bit." JJ gave him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about that." Will shook his head. "I told him the same thing and he understood that she needs to rest." JJ smiled.

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome." Will smiled back at her.

"And your mother? Is she still here?" JJ asked. Despite the fact that Haydée seemed to not like JJ, she knew that the woman was Sophie's grandmother, so they needed to establish at least a polite relationship.

"She got back to New Orleans on Wednesday. But she said that as soon as Sophie is able to receive more visits she will be back." JJ smiled. "Your mom?"

"She went shopping. She needed to but some new clothes." Will nodded and JJ went to the kitchen, followed by Will. "Water?" She got the jar out of the fridge and Will nodded.

"So, did you talk with Hotch?" Will asked. "Hotch; is your boss, right?" JJ laughed and gave him one of the glasses.

"Yes, Hotch is my boss. I went yesterday to talk to him." JJ drank her water. "I have the next six months off and then I will work at least one more year from home."

"Really? I didn't even think that this was possible." JJ laughed.

"Yeah, neither do I. But I explained Hotch that I didn't want to lose my job; I didn't want to feel dependent on you or my mother." JJ explained. "But I also wanted to stay home with Sophie and Hotch didn't want to lose me, so." JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"You seem very important for Hotch, hm." Will said, a little jealous he had to admit.

"I have another job's offers. The Pentagon already called me twice but I decline. Hotch knows that if I quit, they can call me and neither he wants to lose me nor I want to go to the Pentagon." Will nodded.

"Pentagon is a big thing."

"Yeah, it is." JJ said, coming back to the laundry room. "But it's not the perfect job, I won't be helping people if I go work there." Will nodded.

"You said you are staying one more year working home. Then what?"

"Well, if everything works right, Sophie will be entering Elementary School already and I'll be able to go back to work."

"What about kindergarten?" Will asked.

"My mom was a teacher and we were talking about her teaching Sophie in this year that she can't go to school. If it works, she might enter Elementary School or she will be one year late." Will nodded.

"Well, we just need to see how it's gonna work. I bet that she is as smart as her mother." JJ smiled and blushed.

"She loves reading, and can even read a few words." JJ said, proudly and Will smiled.

"So, can I ask you something? I don't wanna push you or anything, but." Will asked, sliding his hands through his hair a little embarrassed.

"Of course you can." JJ smiled.

"Did you think when we can tell Sophie that I'm her father?" JJ turned on the washer and stared at Will. "I don't wanna push her and I don't wanna take things fast, last thing I want is to let her confuse but, I was thinking about that, you know." JJ didn't say a word; she just walked over the living room and sat on the couch. Will followed her and sat besides her, turning on his side to look at her.

"I was thinking about that." JJ admited. "I was thinking how we could do this without confusing her but I have to admit that I didn't arrive in anything good. I also have to admit that I think it's still too soon. It's been two weeks that she has got out from the hospital and I wanted to wait a little more, so she can get used to you and the boys before we drop the bomb at her." Will nodded and smiled. As a reflection, he put his hand on JJ's leg and squeezed it.

"I understood and don't worry, we can wait." JJ nodded and smiled. Unconsciously, she put her hand on top of Will's and caressed it.

"Thank you." JJ smiled and Will smiled back.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, their hands caressing each other's and their eyes meeting in a deep connection. Will moved forward, approaching JJ and sliding his empty hand through her arms while she did the same on his, stopping her hand at the back of his neck. Will slid his other hand through her leg and rested on her hip. Suddenly, he brought her closer to him and their heads moved in direction of each other's, but before their lips could touch, light footsteps were heard from the hallway.

"Mommy." Sophie entered the living room, one hand rubbing her eye and the other one holding the tip of her camisole.

"Baby." JJ quickly got up, without looking back at Will's eyes.

"I'm wet." Sophie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Again, baby?" JJ bent down at Sophie's level, starring at the wet camisole.

"Sorry." Sophie wrapped her arms around JJ's neck, burying her face into her neck. JJ picked up Sophie, kissing her forehead.

"It's ok, we are gonna talk about this later, ok?" Sophie nodded. "Now, what about a bubble bath?" Sophie nodded again.

"Thank you." She whispered in JJ's ear.

"Do you need any help?" Will got up, after watching the interaction between mother and daughter. Sophie looked up at Will from her mother's lap but didn't even say hi to him.

"I'm just gonna put her to take a bath." JJ looked up at him and walked over her bathroom, which was all prepared for Sophie since she came from the hospital. Will followed them, observing JJ's bedroom, a beautiful, clear and modern white suite with a big closet and a queen size bed. JJ entered the white door that led to a white and clear bathroom, with a big bathtub on it.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked Will. She was standing still in the middle of the bathroom, while JJ prepared her bath. Will leaned on the door frame to talk to her.

"Well, I decided to come to visit you but when I arrived, you were sleeping, so I kept talking with your momma." Sophie smiled at him.

"Can I undress you?" JJ asked, bending down at Sophie's level, and she nodded.

"I will wait for you on the living room." Will left JJ bedroom and went to the hallway, but he didn't went to the living room. He entered Sophie's bedroom, smiling at the purple room, decorated with light blue butterflies. He looked down at her undone bed with wet sheets and decided to help JJ. He took off all the sheets from her bed, including the pillowcase, and took all of them to the laundry room.

/

JJ undressed Sophie and put her on the bathtub.

"Bubbles." Sophie giggled and threw some bubbles at JJ, who laughed.

"Yeah, bubbles." She smiled. "Can I ask why you peed on your bed?" Sophie looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just woke up wet."

"Ok, look at me." JJ raised her chin. "We have already talked about that, and this can't happen. You are already a big girl and if this continues to happen, we will have to see a doctor about that."

"I am sick again?" Sophie asked.

"Well, we need to find out what's happening if this continues." Sophie grabbed a few bubbles and put them on top of JJ' head, the two of them laughing.

"I won't do it again. Promise." Sophie smiled and JJ shook her head.

"Ok then." JJ smiled back. "I'll change your sheets while you stay here playing, ok?" Sophie nodded, already grabbing her toys and throwing them on the bathtub. "And I want you to watch out the catheter on your arm, I'll be right back to clean it." Sophie nodded and JJ smiled leaving the bathroom. When she arrived at Sophie's room, Will was starring at Sophie's open closet.

"Is everything ok?" JJ asked, letting out a little laugh.

"I was trying to find new sheets, but." Will shrugged his shoulders and JJ laughed.

"They are in the hallway's closet." JJ said and went to grab them, with Will following her.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are trying to work on this." JJ grabbed the sheets and went back to Sophie's room.

"She should have stopped this already." Will commented, while helping JJ to dry the mattress with a piece of cloth.

"Her pediatrician said that it could be for anxiety, because it happens depending on the day." Will nodded. "But I have to be patient, get angry with her won't help."

"Yeah, we can see in her eyes that she feels sorry for that." JJ nodded and they finished making her bed. "And about earlier." Will grabbed JJ's arms while she was leaving the room.

"Nothing happened." JJ whispered, the proximity with Will clearly having some effect on her.

"But it was about to." Will said with a smirk and JJ didn't reply. "You are beautiful, Jennifer. And I can't deny that I feel really attracted to you."

"Let's not switch our feelings, Will. We're getting to know each other better so we can be friends to raise Sophie."

"You mean that you just wanna be friends?" Will asked, a little disappointed.

"Let's take things easy." JJ whispered, starring at Will's green eyes. "And not confuse our feelings." JJ couldn't deny that she felt a pretty strong attraction to Will, but she felt that he was still stuck on Hilary's memory and she didn't want to get hurt.

"We will, Jennifer. We will." Will slid his hand through her arm and squeezed her hand, smiling, and the smile that she loved for the very first time they met.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy September 25th guys! The wait is finally over!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, amazing to know that you are enjoying this.**

**So enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hello." Will yelled entering his sister's house.

"In the kitchen!" Elise yelled back. Will walked over the kitchen but was interrupted by something. Or someone.

"Uncle Will!" Nicolle came running at him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey, baby girl." He bent down and picked her up.

"Yuck." She covered her nose. "You stinking." He laughed and put her down.

"Hey boys." He said, entering his sister's kitchen and ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey dad." They replied in unison, without taking their eyes from their homework.

"Hello, beautiful." Will kissed his sister's cheek.

"For God's sake, William." Elise turned herself to stare at him. "Nicolle is right, you are stinking." Will laughed.

"Sorry, I was working out." Will flexed his arms muscles and Elise laughed.

"You better watch yourself, hm." Elise raised her eyebrow at him. "You have a long way till what you were, so keep going." She turned herself again to the sink and Will hugged her from behind, making the boys laugh.

"Stay away William." Elise said, thrashing to get rid of him.

"Take it back, then." Will threatened.

"Never." Elise yelled, the boys laughing.

"Take it back. Now."

"Why? Are you ashamed to assume that you are all fitness because of the hot blonde blue eyed woman that is making you fall on your knees?" Elise whispered so the boys couldn't hear and Will stepped back.

"What?" He stared at her.

"Don't deny." She turned to stare at him, still whispering. "We all can notice how you are taking care more of yourself these last weeks."

"I'm not." Will quickly replied.

"Will, this is not a problem. I'm not complaining. I actually support if you and Jennifer decide to become a couple, she's a nice woman, and you deserve to be happy." Will stared at his sister. He didn't want to admit that he was slowly falling for JJ; he had always been attracted to her, the biggest reason why he slept with her five years ago. But now he was getting to know her better, the amazing mother and woman that she was, but he was still stuck on Hilary's memory and still felt like it was betrayal, despite the fact that every time that they talked, he forgot about the rest of the world and just focused on JJ.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." Will turned himself to open the fridge and Elise noticed that he had got mad about the topic, so she decided to drop that.

"For God's sake, Elise, you need to fix that shower right now." Haydée came down the hallway, holding her towel.

"Mother?" Will stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, William." Haydée raised her eyebrow. "Can't I take a plane and come visit my grandchild?"

"Of course you can." Will sighed at his mother's temper. "I was just curious, considering that you left two weeks ago and now you are back."

"Well, I decided to come and spend a little more time here, especially because I just won a new grandchild." She said, putting her towel on the top of the washing machine.

"You can't tell her, Gradma." Brandon looked up at her. "Daddy said that Sophie doesn't know that she's my sister yet because she just got out from the hospital, but JJ will tell her sooner." Haydée looked at Will and then Brandon.

"So, you met her?" Haydée asked, approaching Brandon. Elise looked at Will, noticing that she was going to interview Brandon about JJ.

"Yeah, Sophie is really beautiful and cool." Brandon replied, not understanding that Haydée was actually talking about JJ. "We played and she was nice enough to share her toys with us." Haydée nodded. "She actually reminds me of Lauren. I think she would be just like Sophie if, you know." The boy didn't know how to finish his sentence and Haydée nodded to him. Connor looked up at Brandon when he mentioned Lauren but he didn't say a thing.

"What about Sophie's mother? Is JJ that you called her?" Haydée asked him.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool too. She cooks very well and after we had dinner we even played a game." Haydée smiled to her grandson.

"What about you, buddy?" She turned to Connor. "Did you like Sophie and JJ?" She asked.

"They are cool." Connor shrugged his shoulders. "Sophie is nice and JJ is too." Haydée nodded. All she cared about was the well being of her family, but she couldn't deny that she was expecting Connor to be a little harder, and help her against JJ. She seemed a good person, but she wasn't going to let her guard down around the woman that suddenly showed up with her son's daughter.

"Ok then." She smiled and then turned to her children, who were looking at their conversation suspiciously. "Now, again, Elise. You need to fix this shower, there's no water going out of that." Elise rolled her eyes at her mother.

"The shower was perfect earlier." Elise replied.

"Well, but it isn't anymore." Haydée replied back and before Elise could reply, Richard arrived.

"Dad!" Nicolle ran to her father's arms, and he picked her up.

"Hey, baby." He picked his daughter, and walked over the kitchen, surprised with his mother-in-law in there.

"Haydée?" He asked, starring at her. Richard and Haydée didn't have the best relationship in the world, but they at least spoke politely to each other.

"Hello to you too, Richard." She raised her eyebrow. "Apparently no one is happy with my visit."

"I'm just surprised, Haydée, that's all." He smiled and walked over his wife, kissing her cheek. "Hey babe." Elise smiled to him.

"Ok then." Haydée smiled to him. "Well, leveraging the fact that you arrived, you should check the hallway shower, it has little water coming out."

"You know what?" Elise stared at her mother. "Why don't you stay with William?" Will's eyes got big, and his sons quickly looked up at him, knowing that Haydée would complain about everything in their house.

"William's house is a mess." Haydée said and Connor and Brandon hid their laugh. "I would never be capable of staying there." Will rolled his eyes.

"You can help him to organize the mess." Elise smiled and Will elbowed her. He loved his mother, but he knew that having her in his house, would become a real big problem.

"The mess is his, so it's his responsibility." Connor and Brandon let out a sigh, relieved that their grandmother wasn't going their house to interfere in their stuff. They knew that some changes needed to happen; their father needed to organize the house but having their grandmother to help him doing that wasn't in their list of favorite things. "But it's true, William." Haydée then turned to him. "Your house is a mess; Hilary would never let the house like that." Elise immediately looked at her brother, knowing that her mother had touched in an open wound. Haydée realized what she had just said, but it was too late.

"Get your things we are going home." Will said to Brandon and Connor, who quickly put their thing in their backpack.

"William." Haydée followed him till the front door.

"I got you message mom." He replied, clearly upset. "Hilary was perfect, I'm not capable of taking care of my own sons and of course neither Jennifer is a good mother for Sophie."

"William, you are mixing topics. I never said that you weren't capable of taking care of the boys and I never said that Jennifer wasn't a good mother to Sophie." Connor and Brandon kissed their grandmother and left their aunt's house, waiting for their father in his car.

"I don't wanna fight." Will sighed. "We talk later." He then left, driving home with his sons.

_At JJ's house._

"Popcorn?" Sophie asked while JJ sat beside her on the couch with a bowl in her hands.

"Yeap." JJ smiled, putting Sophie on her lap. They both started eating, paying attention in the movie playing in the TV.

"Mom." Sophie looked up at her mother, ignoring the movie after a few minutes.

"Yeah." JJ replied, covering the two with a blanket and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"What happened with Connor and Brandon's mom?" She stared at her mother's blue eyes and JJ thought a little before answering.

"Well, she was in an accident. Her car was hit by another one and she got hurt very bad. The doctors couldn't help her anymore, so she went to heaven so God could take care of her." Sophie nodded.

"All person that die go to heaven to God take care?" The little girl asked again.

"Yeah, all people that die go to heaven, that's exactly what happens." JJ explained in the easiest way that Sophie could understand; still, the girl kept looking down, clearly thinking about something. "What are you thinking over there, hm." JJ threw popcorn at Sophie, who laughed and threw the popcorn back at her mother.

"Can ask something?" Sophie stared at her.

"Of course you can." JJ took a strand of Sophie's hair and put behind her ear. "You know that you can ask me anything." Sophie nodded, finishing swallowing.

"Is that what happened with my dad?" JJ's eyes got big. "Did God take him and we will never see him?" JJ took a deep breath, knowing that she had to approach the topic carefully. She couldn't lie, Sophie was going to know the truth sooner but she also couldn't tell her quickly, without Will there. JJ took the remote and lowered the volume on the television.

"No, it's not what happened with your father." JJ simply replied, knowing that she was going to ask more questions.

"You said that I only have a mom. Is that true or my dad didn't want me?" Sophie looked down.

"Hey, look at me." JJ raised her chin. "First, everyone has a father and a mother, the difference is that some mothers or some fathers aren't present in their kids' lives or, as Brandon and Connor's, they died. And second, where did you hear that you father didn't want you?" Sophie stared at her mother.

"You said once that your dad went away when you were a kid and I think that happened with me."

"You remember when I told you that?" JJ asked, surprised, and Sophie nodded. "Well, but it wasn't what happened with you." Sophie continued to look at her mother. "Your father didn't know about you." Sophie kept starring at JJ.

"Don't understand." Sophie replied.

"When two people like each other, a kid is born from this affection. I liked your father and he liked me, so we had you." JJ breathed, knowing that what she was saying wasn't a lie.

"So how he didn't know about me?"

"I lost his cell phone." JJ replied, knowing that it was one of the most stupid answers that she could give, but it was one of the easiest ways that she could explain. "Your father and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and we didn't have contact. Do you remember when Aunt Debra got pregnant of Lucas?" JJ mentioned her sister in law and Sophie nodded. "Well, she and Uncle George are married. Together they ended up knowing that she was pregnant of Lucas, but when I found out that I was having some little girl." Sophie giggled. "I couldn't reach your father anymore." Sophie nodded.

"It's complicated. A lot." She looked up at JJ, with big blue lost eyes.

"Yes, it is." JJ nodded, laughing a little. "But I promise you that when you grow up, you will understand everything a lot better."

"Promise?" Sophie asked, raising her pinkie finger. JJ laughed and raised hers.

"Promise." They locked it and laughed. JJ let out a sigh, relieved that Sophie had had enough with questions.

_Later that night._

"Hello?" JJ answered her phone, without looking at the caller.

"Bad time?" The man at the other side of the line replied.

"Or course not." JJ closed her book, putting it on her bedside table. "Sophie has just slept and I was just reading. You?"

"The boys just slept too and I was heading to my bedroom." Will replied. "But now, guess who arrived today?" He asked, playful.

"Have no idea." JJ replied laughing.

"Haydée LaMontagne is the new guest at Elise Reynolds' house." He said and JJ sighed.

"You must to be kidding me." JJ replied but Will didn't. "I mean, it's not that she's a bad person, but." Will laughed at JJ struggling with the words.

"I got it, Jay. My mother is not the easiest person to deal with and I noticed that she wasn't easy on you."

"I think she's just worried about you, you know? I'm a mother and I kind of understand. I wouldn't be easy on the woman that suddenly showed up with my son's kid."

"Okay, listen. Before we continue, I'm gonna ask you something. Stop talking about you like the woman that showed up with my kid; I'm more than thankful for you and Sophie appearing on my life and I can't stop thinking how you are underestimating yourself when you talk like that." JJ couldn't help but smile through the phone.

"I'm sorry; it's inevitable to think like this."

"Well, we're not a conventional family, so the inevitable it's not that inevitable for us." JJ laughed at Will's explanation, not ignoring the fact that he had called all of them family.

"So, Mr. Inevitable." Will laughed. "You will never guess what I was talking about this afternoon with Sophie."

"I guess the inevitable topic." Will voice turned into a serious tone.

"She asked if it had happened with her father the same that happened with Connor and Brandon's mom." JJ now had a serious tone too.

"I thought that you had said to her that she only had a mother."

"She's smart. I knew that the excuse of only having a mother wouldn't last for a long time but now I'm more afraid than I thought I would be."

"Do you think it's time to tell her?" Will asked, surprised.

"I don't know." JJ slid her hand through her hair, sighing. "I have to be honest that I'm afraid of how she's going to react to everything. She's too young to understand everything but I don't want to let her lost and confuse."

"So, you still wanna wait a little bit?" Will asked again, confused. He noticed that JJ was lost in the situation, he was too, but he couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind.

"I don't know!" JJ exclaimed, lying in the bed. "Oh, God, I'm sorry." She said after noticing that she had almost yelled at him.

"It's ok, JJ." He replied, laughing a little.

"I don't wanna wait." JJ suddenly said. "I want to clarify everything and deal with things from then."

"Are you sure? Because as soon as we tell her." JJ didn't let him finish.

"You said that we are a family. An unconventional family but we are. I wanna tell Sophie and then we will have the opportunity to develop her relationship with you and the boys. She needs to know that her father is near her and that she has brothers that care about her. She might hate me for never looking for you on these last five years but I don't want her to lose any other minute without knowing about her family." Will couldn't help but smile through the phone.

"We will deal with everything step by step, Jay; let's not suffer in anticipation. Let's see how Sophie will react to the news and we will deal with everything from then." JJ let out a sigh, more relaxed than before.

"You have no idea how it's good to have someone to help me with these decisions." Will laughed. "Not that it's an everyday thing decide when I should tell my daughter about her father, but." Will continued to laugh.

"Yeah, I get it. I still miss have someone to talk with about some decisions about the boys." Every time they talked, their conversation flowed in a way that they couldn't control, they felt safe talking to each other and neither of them noticed how close they were growing to each other.

"Well, I think we both have different views of that situation." JJ replied. "I never had this so it's a different thing for me. But you had this with Hilary, so you miss. Can I ask you something, it's a little private and if you don't want to answer, you don't need to."

"Ask away." Will replied, curious.

"After you lost Hilary, did you never get involved with someone else again?" JJ asked, a little embarrassed. "I mean, I know that's been only two years since her death."

"I've never got involved with anyone serious. I tried to focus on Connor and Brandon, not that I've been doing a good job with them, but I decided to focus on them. I slept with two or three woman, nothing more than one night stands; I have never found anyone who was worth it, till now of course." JJ blushed, completely aware of the praise and a little surprised with how sincere he was.

"You have been doing an amazing job with them, Will. It's not easy for you too, so don't blame yourself." Will smiled through the phone.

"But what about you?" Will decided to enjoy a little bit, considering that she had started with the question. "It's kind of impossible to think that you never got involved with anyone on these last five years." JJ let out a little laugh.

"Serious, never. The longest relationship that I had lasted seven months, I think it was the only one that really met Sophie." JJ could hear Will gulping at the other side of the line. "I mean, I didn't introduced him as my boyfriend, she was three and he worked with me, so for her, he was just a friend." Will nodded, as she could see it.

"And is everything ok with her?" Will quickly changed the topic, making JJ internally laugh. "I mean, with the medicines and everything."

"She's perfect. The medicines are still the same, so she's sleeping a lot, but the results of the test are better each time and Stephanie said that her progress is amazing."

"Let me know next time you're going to take her to the hospital, I wanna go with you." Will replied and yawned at the end of his sentence, making JJ laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." JJ replied. "But I think it's someone bed time." Will laughed.

"Thanks. But, actually I was thinking if I could stop by at your house Friday morning? I have the morning off." Will asked.

"Of course." JJ replied. "We will be waiting." She smiled through the phone.

"Have a good night, JJ."

"Good night, Will."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay guys. My week is too busy, I didn't even know if I was going to be able to update.**

**Thank you so much for the views and reviews, there's a lot to come in this story and I hope you stick with me.**

**This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give an special chapter to the revelation, so I made it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"So, Will is coming?" Sophie asked JJ, eating a slice if banana.

"Yes, he said that he had the morning off, so he would come to see you." JJ replied, finishing cutting Sophie's banana.

"Connor and Brandon?" Sophie asked back.

"Connor and Brandon are in the school, honey." JJ replied, sitting in one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"When I go to school?"

"When you will go to school?" JJ asked and Sophie nodded. "Well, we still have to wait till you get a little better. You have to be really strong so you can be in a place full of people." Sophie nodded again.

"Again sitting at the kitchen counter?" Sandy crossed her arms at the image of her granddaughter sitting with her legs crossed at the top of the kitchen counter and her daughter sitting in front of her in one of the stools.

"Mommy let." Sophie replied and JJ laughed at the clearly impotence of Sandy at her granddaughter's big blue eyes.

"You know, when your mother was little, she used to do the same thing, just to let me crazy." Sandy said, going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and JJ and Sophie laughed.

"And clearly now you can't be mad at her how you used to be on me, hm." JJ commented and Sandy laughed.

"Clearly not." Sandy replied and JJ noticed that she was all dressed up, ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked her mother.

"I'll stop by the grocery to buy a few things and them I'm going to have a lunch with a friend." Sandy replied.

"First, you don't need to do shopping for me all the time and second, with who you are going to have lunch?"

"With a friend." Sandy quickly replied.

"You've never had so many friends in DC, hm." JJ replied, eyeing her mother.

"I also wanna let you alone, you know." Sandy replied, ignoring her daughter's comment.

"Yeah, about it." JJ got up from the stool and walked over her mother, looking at Sophie, who continued to eat her banana.

"Everything is gonna be fine, sweet. Sophie loves you no matter what happens and she might not understand everything right now but she will." Sandy reassured her daughter.

"I'm scared of her reaction." JJ whispered.

"She's a five year old girl. She will feel lost and she will need you more than ever. But I'm sure that you will be capable of explain easily to her and support her in everything she needs." JJ nodded and hugged her mother.

"Thank you." Sandy smiled to her daughter.

"You are more than welcome. Now or you take Sophie off the counter or you stay near her, for God's sake." JJ laughed and sat back in the stool, kissing Sophie's head.

"Nana will be back later, hm." Sandy kissed both Sophie and JJ's head.

"You not see Will?" Sophie asked.

"Unfortunately, not. But you can say to him that I sent him a hug." Sophie smiled to her grandmother. "Bye honey." JJ waved to her mother and she left, leaving the two alone.

"Mommy." Sophie looked at her mother.

"Yes." JJ looked up at her daughter.

"Are you and Will friends?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, we are." JJ replied, eating a slice of banana.

"From where?"

"What do you mean where?" JJ replied, surprised with the question.

"Where you met. Like you met Aunt Pen working." JJ looked at Sophie, each day more surprised with her daughter's questions.

"Well, I went out with some friends to have some fun, like I sometimes go out with Aunt Pen and Aunt Emily. And then I was there, I saw Will, he came to talk to me and we became friends." Sophie nodded, listening to her mother.

"You met Brandon and Connor's mom?"

"No, I never met their mom." Sophie nodded again, happy with the replies to all her questions. When she put the last slice of banana in her mouth, the doorbell rang and a big smile spread on the little girl's face.

"Will." Sophie said, smiling. JJ picked her up and the little girl wrapped her legs on her mother's waist and her arms around her neck. JJ was really surprised with how easily the connection between Sophie and Will had grown on these last two months.

"Hey there." Will smiled at the scene in front of her, the smiling mother holding on her hip her tiny smiling copy.

"Hey." Will entered the house but before he could say anything else, Sophie was already jumping from JJ's lap to his.

"Hi." Sophie smiled and Will laughed, leaning to kiss her forehead but quickly remembering that she shouldn't be kissed.

"Hello, beautiful princess." Sophie giggled. "I have to admit that you are way more beautiful without the cowboy mask." JJ and Sophie laughed.

"Mommy said that it's only when there is a lot of people here." Sophie explained and Will nodded, smiling to her and than JJ.

"Come in." JJ smiled and Will walked over the living room, sitting in the couch with Sophie still in his lap.

"You wanna play?" Sophie asked Will and he quickly looked up at JJ, who was sitting beside them.

"Actually, honey." JJ started to speak. "Will and I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you wait for a little bit to play?" Sophie nodded, curious with the conversation. "Do you wanna something?" JJ then turned to Will. "Water, coffee."

"I would like some water." Will smiled and JJ nodded.

"I'll be right back." She got up and went to the kitchen, leaving daughter and father at the living room.

"What you wanna talk?" Sophie looked up at Will.

"Why don't we wait your momma, hm." Will touched her nose and she giggled. JJ brought the glass of water and he thanked her, taking a sip and putting the glass on the coffee table. JJ sat on the couch and stared at Will, a little lost of how she should begin the conversation. Will nodded to her, encouraging her to begin.

"So." JJ started. "Will and I have something really important to tell you. We are gonna start explaining everything to you and then you can ask any questions you want." Sophie nodded, and as she understood JJ's fear, she got down from Will's lap and went to her mother's.

"Okay." Sophie looked up at JJ, wanting her to continue.

"So, do you remember a few days ago when you asked about your dad?" JJ started and Sophie nodded, with her big blue eyes staring at her mother. "And then I explained to you that I hadn't had the opportunity to tell him that I was having you, that it was the reason why he wasn't present in your life." Sophie nodded again and JJ took a deep breath, continuing.

"Well, when you got sick and you needed someone to donate to you, Doctor Stephanie told me that you needed someone from your family, that it would be easy to find a donator in the family." Sophie nodded again, paying attention in her mother's words. Sometimes she looked at Will, to see if he was paying attention on what her mother was saying too and trying to understand what he was doing there. "Well, neither me, Nana or Uncle Richard were able to donate to you, we even tried your Uncles and your Aunts but neither them were compatible."

"So you called Will." Sophie smiled, proudly.

"Then I called Will." JJ replied, smiling. "But." She took a deep breath, her eyes almost filling with tears. "There's a special reason why Will was compatible to you and he was able to help you." Sophie continued to look at her mother, still not understanding. JJ took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"Mommy." Sophie touched her mother's face, worried. JJ opened her eyes, smiling and crying at the same time.

"The reason why Will is compatible to you and I was sure he was it's because he's your dad." JJ said, the words finally escaping her mouth. Sophie kept looking at her and then looked at Will, who also had tears in his eyes. Two years after brutally losing one daughter, there Will was, winning another one. He knew that the way to a real relationship between father and daughter would take some time, Will had five years to compensate to the little girl, but he was decided that he wasn't going to lose another child.

"My dad?" Sophie finally replied, looking up at her mother. JJ just nodded, fighting against the tears.

"Yes." Will finally spoke, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm your dad." He smiled to Sophie, who didn't react, just kept starring at him.

"But how?" It was the first question that left the little girl's mouth.

"How what, sweet?" JJ asked her, confused.

"How Will is my dad?" She asked again and JJ took a deep breath, recovering herself.

"Well, I liked Will a lot and he liked me too. You were born from this affection." JJ explained. Will noticed that she had used words in past, which worried him a little, but he knew that it wasn't time for that.

"But why now?" Sophie asked again.

"Now what, princess?" Will asked, neither JJ nor him understanding what she had asked. She was confused and they couldn't demand a lot from her. Sophie now looked upset, half because she was confused and the other half because neither her mother nor Will were understanding what she wanted. In a reaction, she buried her head in JJ's chest, ignoring Will's question. JJ looked at Will, surprised with her reaction; he looked at her, more surprised.

"Sophie?" JJ looked down at Sophie, rubbing her back. The little girl didn't make any sound. "Sophie?" JJ called her again but didn't get any response, so she gently pushed the little girl so she could see her, supporting her back in her arm and raising her chin with her other hand. "Baby, look at me." Sophie finally looked at JJ, her eyes a little wet.

"I don't understand." Sophie just said.

"I told you that when you get older you will understand a little better the whole situation and me and Will are only trying to explain to you in the easiest way." Sophie nodded, paying attention on her mother. "The only thing is that now you have a father that loves you and will be part of your life. He's going to come visit you and as soon as you will be able to go out, he's going to take you to a lot of fun places." Sophie quickly looked at Will, who nodded at JJ's words.

"And you also have two brothers that love you and are going to have a lot of fun with you." Will said and Sophie continued to look at him.

"Brothers?" She suddenly left JJ's lap and went to Will's, looking up at him, not realizing that Connor and Brandon were her brothers.

"Well, since I'm your dad, Connor and Brandon are your brothers." Will explained, grabbing Sophie's hands into his and caressing it.

"But my mom is not their mom." Sophie explained her point.

"You are half siblings, sweet." JJ explained. "You share the same dad but not the same mother." Sophie nodded at JJ and then looked back at Will.

"Now you will live with us?" Sophie innocently asked.

"Sophie." JJ warned her, surprised with the question.

"Your mother and I will continue to live separated. But I will always come to pick you up and take you to nice places, I will come to visit you and everything you need, I'll be just one phone call away." Sophie nodded, leaning her back on Will's chest, still playing with his hands. JJ couldn't contain her tears, which quickly started to fall at the scene in front of her. For years she blamed herself for not giving Sophie a proper family and there she was, staring at image of her daughter cuddled in her father.

"Mommy." Sophie looked up at her mother, who had started to sob and got the attention of the two of them. "You can go with us to have fun too." Sophie went back to JJ's lap and wiped her tears. JJ let out a little laugh and hugged her daughter.

"Well, I'm really, really glad that I can go too." She laughed between tears, looking at Will, who was smiling. "But I'm not sad, my tears are from happiness." She put Sophie back on her lap, leaning her on her chest.

"Don't cry." Sophie looked up at her.

"I promise you." She smiled to Sophie, who smiled back at her and smiled at Will.

"Question?" Sophie looked at Will.

"Of course." He smiled.

"I have to call you dad?" Will looked at JJ, who didn't know how answer that.

"Well, I would be really happy if you call me dad. But you can take your time, whenever you feel like you want to call me dad, you can." Sophie nodded.

"You play with me?" She smiled, an almost embarrassed smile that earned some laughs from both Will and JJ.

"Of course." He smiled and picked her up from JJ's lap, getting up. "What are we going to play?" He asked her.

"Horses." She smiled.

"Horses then." He smiled back.

"Are you staying for lunch?" JJ asked, smiling. Will looked at JJ and then Sophie, who was smiling and nodding; he then looked back at JJ and nodded.

"Of course." He smiled and she smiled back. Will walked over Sophie's room, carrying the little girl till her bedroom. JJ couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, the family that she always dreamed of giving to her daughter was finally becoming true, Sophie was getting better each day and she couldn't help but think about what more the future reserved for them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
